Brothers and Lovers
by Atuarre
Summary: What if Feral hadn't died by Savage's hand? What if Savage cared for Feral in a way that was a little more than brotherly? What if Maul envied the love that his two siblings shared for each other? Who will fall in love and stay in love with who? A dark story of a love triangle between three brothers. An rp, written by Atuarre and Cyraina. Maul/Savage/Feral YAOI. Contains incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This fanfiction is originally a role-play between Atuarre and Cyraina. The writings within this fanfic are shared, both written by Atuarre and Cyraina. Please give credit to both of us.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Brothers and Lovers

Chapter 1: Reunited

Sometimes he awoke at night and heard the last, desperate cry of his brother. Since he had been released of the spell the Dathomir witches had woven above him, his memory was fully restored. The strange shreds he had only seen in his dreams were now clearly visible and he recognized the whole scene now. It was a scene of sheer cruelty, his hand, deformed to a sturdy claw, clutched the fragile neck of a young Zabrak man. Panic was in the clear eyes of his brother, he was gasping and whimpering his name. And then... then, that awful crack when his neck broke and then the silent moment as the dead body hit the floor with a thud.  
Savage sweated, he wiped his forehead and felt his broken horn. Would he ever be able to forget what he had done to Feral? What happened to him? Did the Nightbrothers bury him traditionally with fire? There was no way of forgiveness without returning to Dathomir, he needed to know the truth. Ventress betrayed him, a woman he was meant to be slave and partner at the same time. She had broken the old tradition, she refused to mate with him, instead of that she used him as a pawn in her little game of revenge. And now he was on his own, returning to Dathomir, back to Mother Talzin. She was the only one who could help him now.

Savage stepped out of his starship cruiser and began to limp forward as he clutched his aching abdomen. His breathing was deep and erratic, and a pained look played across his yellow and black tattooed face. He had just escaped from the fight of Anakin and Obi-wan, and Ventress and Dooku. As he dragged his hulking, battered body forward, his thoughts lingered on the fratricide he had made upon his young brother. 'How could I have done that?' He thought. It saddened him deeply.

He had grown up with Feral his entire life. He had protected him, he had watched over him, he had devoted himself to making sure that Feral learned the essential survival tactics that the Dathomirian-Zabraks needed in order to live. It had always frightened him since he was a child to know that one day, either he would be taken from Feral, or Feral taken from him, by the dominant Nightsisters. It was only fate that he was taken and not Feral. He had always been stronger than his little brother, but that hadn't made Feral exactly weak. Feral was one of the strongest of all the Nightbrothers. But when it finally came down to the last two choices of a Nightsister, in this case Ventress, to take either Savage or Feral, Savage had been the ultimate choice; proving himself to me stronger. He had thought that the trade he had made with Ventress had kept Feral alive, but because of Ventress' decision on how she would use Savage, it caused him to kill his own brother as a means of initiation. He had killed the only person whom he had grown up with and loved more than anyone else in the galaxy… All for a Nightsister witch who ended up betraying him once she was finished with him.

Again, he thought, 'My own brother… Feral… I loved you… My hands are tainted with your blood…'

Savage continued on, making his way up the steps to Talzin as he only thought about his little brother. A few Nightsisters stared at him as he sadly and slowly dragged himself up each stone step.

It was not true that all Nightsisters were cruel and merciless. Some of them, for example Savages' mother Kycina were very kind although they were powerful witches. Sometimes there were longer lasting relationships between Nightbrothers and Nightsisters and sometimes there was true love on both sides. He just remembered a Nightbrothers couple who had lived together for years until they died in a battle between the clans. Once he had wished that in the future he would someone love dearly like these two did. Not only brotherly love, but...

"Savage, my god, what happened to you?" a Nightsister called him and he gave her a weak smile. He knew that sister, she once had a relationship to a good friend of him until she was pregnant and her man was killed. Her name was Selene and she was something he would call a friend.

"Nothing. I need to see Mother Talzin right now." he grunted as an answer and Selene gave him a dismissive look. "You need some bandages first. You're looking like you had a pretty hard fight and your armor is..."

"No time for that." he interrupted her rudely and she raised an eyebrow in surprise. He sighed. "We talk later, but there is something more important than patching my wounds."

"If you think so." Selene shrugged. "You can find Mother Talzin in the ceremonial hall. Oh, and be careful. She is in a very bad mood."

Well, he was not very happy, too.

Mother Talzin stood near the long table that her crystal ball sat upon. She awaited Savage to return to her, as she sensed Savage's loss in his battle against the Jedi, Dooku, and Ventress. The sounds of footsteps belonging to a large man got closer and closer, and soon she was able to see Savage limp into her doorway. Talzin turned and looked at Savage as he grabbed the head of one of her chairs to lean his injured, weakened body on.

"You have come home to us." She said to him in a ghostly voice. Savage only breathed out harder and grasped his hurting stomach, and afterwards lost his balance from the pain and toppled over to the ground. Talzin walked up to him and kneeled down, helping him to sit up.

"I was betrayed by Ventress." Savage hurriedly said. "The Jedi are after me. I'm not nearly strong enough to defeat them all!"

"Calm yourself." Talzin opened the palm of her hand to help bring Savage to stand. Savage placed his hand in hers and she began to lift him up. "You will be." She continued.

"I… I don't understand…" Savage questioned what Talzin meant. "Who will teach me?"

Talzin used the Force to draw her crystal ball close to her. "You have a brother." She pointed to her crystal ball.

"A brother?" Savage stared at the crystal ball. He slapped his hands down on the table and stared into the ball. "But all of my kin were killed!"

Talzin's lips curved into a smile and she placed her hands behind her back. She looked behind, over her shoulder into what seemed like a dark corner. "Not all of them."

Savage stared at the crystal ball and didn't see the person sitting in the corner of the room, as they were shrouded in darkness.

The person in the darkness stood up, but didn't walk up to them.

Talzin once again spoke about the person in the crystal ball. "He lives in the Outer Rim, in exile. You will find him. He will teach you everything you need to learn to become even more powerful."

"My brother." Savage quietly said. He thought about Feral again. Maybe he could redeem himself for the killing of his younger brother by helping and joining this other brother that he just now recently found out existed and was alive.

The person in the corner of the room moved forward slightly as he heard Savage say, "My brother.". Talzin nodded her head at the person, telling them through the Force that they could present themselves to Savage.

"You will not be alone, my dear Savage. It is good that you have returned, Son of Dathomir. Now, there is someone who wants to greet you." Talzin remarked mysteriously and made a step aside, back into the dark background of her room, hiding like a spider in a web. This was going to be interesting.

Savage tried to see something in the dim light of the ceremonial room. Talzin's glowing fire balls were not very bright and he needed a moment to realize who stood before him. Then, he moaned painfully and grabbed the head of one of the chairs so hard that it broke. Blood trailed down his fingers, but he did not feel the pain of the wooden fragments cutting into his skin.

"Welcome back, brother." That calm voice...!

"No... it can't be... I killed you..." The pain in Savage's voice was unmistakable, but Feral smiled.

"I am very alive, my dear brother. You killed only an illusion, merely a shadow of myself. It was a test. A very cruel one, but a test." He took a step forward and smiled again, a bit shyly.

"Look at me. Touch me. I am real or do I look like a tattooed ghost now?" That sounded very familiar, Feral had always been a man with humor. He took Savages other hand and brought it up to his cheek. "Touch me and feel it."

Savage was not a man of many words and he was still silent as he stroked the tattooed skin. It was warm under his fingers, it was real... Feral was alive. This was not an illusion anymore. Something snapped in his brain and suddenly he grabbed the younger Zabrak roughly, embracing him. He could not describe the feelings that rushed through his body. Anger and hate and a unbelievable relief. He was not a murder. His beloved little brother was alive and god, holding him felt so good.

"Savage... ngh, please, not so tight please, you're going to crush me."

Savage squeezed Feral tighter to his body. "You're here, Feral… My little brother, you're still with me!" He sobbed. He tried to hold back his tears, but a few escaped his eyes.

Feral blushed and breathed out hard from his older brother's tight hug. He could barely breathe, but he was happy. Happy that Savage still loved him and that he was hugging him.

But he felt a deep sensation arise in his stomach and travel up to his chest as he felt the skin on Savage's cheek touch his own. The warmth he felt from it caused him to think strange thoughts. He loved his brother deeply. He always had and always would. But the feelings he was getting from Savage's touch felt different from just a normal brotherly love… He had been having these odd feelings towards Savage since he was a young boy, but he always tried to block them from his thoughts. It wasn't right to feel such things for his own brother! But he had decided long ago that he wouldn't ever let anyone know, especially Savage, that he always got the weird feelings when he was around him. But secretly inside, he had wished that one day, Savage might feel the same for him. But those thoughts also caused him to feel disgusted towards himself.

He allowed himself at least this one time to act on the abnormal feelings and on happiness. He slowly brought his arms up to clasp around Savage's back. Of course, he knew that Savage would only see it as brotherly love and nothing else. And that's what he wanted, because he was afraid that if Savage knew how he really felt, he would disown or hate him. He felt Savage's body to feel so different than it had used to, due to the spell the Nightsisters had put on him to make him much larger and muscular. But he was still his brother, no matter what size he was.

"Savage… Brother." He said as he continued to hug back and smiled.

Savage stopped hugging him and grasped him gently by the shoulders. He noticed how large his hands looked on Feral's smaller shoulders and body. He looked into Feral's eyes, and saw him smiling. He had once thought that he would never get to see his little brother's smile again, but seeing him here and now made him feel entirely content.

Feral smiled at Savage in a slightly worried manner as he noticed how swollen his older brother's eye was from the battle. He tenderly brought his hand to his face and touched the eye. Savage only continued to smile at his younger brother.

Talzin smiled as she sensed the feelings that Feral had for Savage. But she would not embarrass or hurt him by telling Savage of his little brother's hidden feelings. If Feral wanted to, he would one day tell Savage himself how he felt.

But there were more serious matter to attend to. Talzin looked at her crystal ball, then back at the two Zabrak brothers.

"Now listen. You have a very important quest to fulfill. You are two brothers of Dathomir with a destiny: to find your long lost brother." Talzin commenced to speak. "Ten years ago a Dathomirian male was killed on Naboo by a Jedi knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi..."

"I've heard of him." Savage retorted. "We had a short encounter just some hours ago on Toydaria."

"Do not interrupt me again, Savage." Talzin was about to slap the back of his head.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi killed your brother and thought him dead, he did not know that Darth Maul has survived. To train you both to your full strength, you must find him."

"But where can we find him? Nobody has seen him for years." asked Feral and shared a look with his brother. "I mean, after that incident on Naboo, what happened to him?"

"He lives in the Outer Rim, this is all I can tell you for this moment now. This one will help you on your quest." Talzin summarized. She gave Savage a blue glowing pendant on a long leather strap. Strange symbols were engraved on a small stone slab and a steady blue lightning was glowing in waves. Savage nodded.

"We will find him."

A few moments later Savage was placed on wooden bench in a small chamber and Feral opened the lateral buckles of his heavy armor. Savage had tried to protest against the wound treatment, but he was ignored and simply forced to sit down.

"Hold still, brother." grumbled Feral and poured a little bit of an antiseptic lotion on a small cloth. "I know, you are a mighty warrior and you don't need a treatment, but you're looking horrible. Let me help to heal your wounds."

He dabbed the wounds gently and ignored Savages protest. Feral was too abstracted of his feelings to hear the hissing sounds of pain Savage made. What was that feeling? Seeing that handsome man in front of him, topless and muscular, awakened a whole army of butterflies in his stomach.

As Feral continued to tend to Savage's wounds, he tried his best to avoid eye contact with him. He didn't want his older brother to see him blushing. He focused on the wounds, cleaning them gently with the cloth and antiseptic. Savage began to get annoyed with the pain of the antiseptic and how long Feral was taking. He smiled gently and laughed quietly, slowly moving a free hand to rest on the hand Feral was using to tend his wounds. Feral stopped and gasped as he felt Savage's hand rest atop his.

Even with both of them sitting down, Savage was still much larger in size than Feral. He looked at the top of Feral's head, and breathed out slowly. "Feral, it's okay. That's enough. I'll be fine, brother."

Feral looked up at Savage, his face blushing slightly. His hand was still being clasped by Savage's. He stared his older brother in the face, and Savage looked back at him with a smile. Feral smiled tenderly at Savage and sighed. "Brother, you were always like this… Even after the Nightsisters changed you, you still try to be strong and not show weakness, even though you're deeply wounded. Can't you just relax for once?"

Savage averted his gaze from Feral by turning his head to the side. 'I want to be strong for you, little brother. I want to still protect you… I have to be strong in order to do that.' He thought. He sighed through his nose and moved his hand from Feral's, resting it on his knee. "Maybe you'll understand one day, little brother."

Feral moved his hand from Savage's wounded body and grasped it with his other hand, then rest it in his lap. He stared at the cloth he still held, noticing a small bit of blood on it from Savage's wounds. He looked at it sadly. "Savage…"

Savage's expression changed to a more calm and serious demeanor. But he still stared off into the room. "Yes, Feral?"

Feral clutched the cloth tightly in his hand. "…Brother, I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I don't want to be a burden to you."

Savage was taken back by Feral's words. But he knew that he didn't mean what he said to be hurtful. He moved his large arm around Feral's back and pulled him close to him.

Feral continued to stare at the cloth as Savage hugged him from the side.

"You're not a burden, Feral. I want to protect you. You're…" Savage looked down at Feral. He could sense through the Force how sad he felt. "You're all I have. Even if we do find our brother, Maul, you'll always be special to me."

Feral smiled sadly when Savage told him he was special.

"You're the most precious person in the galaxy to me. I would never to anything to-" Savage paused, remembering that he had "killed" Feral. Even though it had only been an illusion, he hadn't known that at the time. In his mind, he had killed Feral. Mercilessly, with no care or love, all on the orders of a woman who completely betrayed him. A woman that he had met only the first time. A woman he had no emotion for. And for her, in his mind, he killed someone he loved and cared for dearly, his own flesh and blood, whom he grew up with since childhood.

"…I don't ever want something like that to happen again." Savage continued. "I want to always protect you, little brother. I swear on the Force that I will never to anything to hurt you."

Feral looked down and said nothing. He had heard of Selene what had happened some months before in the ceremonial hall outside. Savage had killed him mercilessly, just after a short moment of hesitating and no matter how hard he tried to forget that, he would always know what his brother did. But now Savage was back and it seems that he regretted very hard what he had done.

It was time for a new beginning with his brother.

Feral looked up and smiled cheerfully, like he did not want to worry Savage. And again he wondered how handsome his brother was. Although the witches changed Savages stature he was exactly as he remembered him, tall, muscular and well built. Feral wanted to lose himself in these golden eyes, wanted to touch the muscular chest, taste the skin with his tongue …

"Little brother, what are you thinking?" asked Savage jokingly when he saw that Ferals' cheeks flushed.

"N... nothing. Um, I'm finished now, I mean, with the treatment. If you want to dress now, you might do that." Feral turned away. Fuck, that had been close. What a shame, he acted like a hormone-driven teenager just because of a sexy topless man!

"No, I think I'm walking topless a while. You know, that armor is heavy and first I have to flatten the damage the blaster shots made into it." Savage replied and stood up, stretched himself. "Are we going back to the Nightbrothers' village then? I don't want to stay with the witches."

"I am a servant here, but maybe we can go back." Feral replied. That was the truth. Selene choose him as a simple servant for her when Savage had left the village with Asajj Ventress and she had done very much for him. "I have to ask Selene. She is my mistress, you know?"

"Selene?" Savage raised his non-existing eyebrows. "You tell me that she mated with you?"

That was unbelievable! Feral blushed heavily again.

"No, not in that way. She choose me only as a servant, nothing more. She never touched me."

Savage grinned jokingly. "So you are still a virgin." Okay, that was a bit mean, but older brothers had always teased their younger brothers.

Feral laughed at his brother's remark. "Yes, Savage… I haven't mated with anyone, yet." He crossed his arms. "What about you and Ventress, huh?"

Savage gasped. "No, she only used me as a tool to fight against Dooku." He said in a serious yet at the same time playful voice.

Feral crossed his arms. "Then you can't tease me either, can you brother? You're a virgin yourself, too!" He slapped Savage playfully against the back.

Suddenly, Savage and Feral heard the door that led outside of the chamber open. They looked at who came in, and saw that it was Selene. Selene smiled gently at them both. "Savage, Feral… I'm glad to see that you both are reunited with each other."

Savage smiled back at her, then looked down at Feral. "Me, too. I've missed my brother so much since that day that Ventress took me from him."

Selene nodded in agreement. "He has missed you to." She looked at Feral. "Not a day went by that he didn't speak of you."

Feral blushed and shook his head at Selene. 'Don't tell him that!' He thought.

Savage smiled softly at Feral. "Is that true, Feral?"

Feral rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…"

Selene interrupted. "Of course it's true, Savage. He is your brother, after all. He's your blood, and he cares for you very much. He was worried about you the whole time you were gone."

"Enough already." interrupted Feral and turned towards Savage. "Brother, when will we start to search for that one named Maul? I even can't remember him, you know." he added thoughtfully. Savage nodded. "I can't remember him too, but I don't think that Talzin wants to employ us with a pointless quest. In my opinion finding our lost brother is very important for her even if I don't know why..."

"Okay boys, don't talk in that way. Mother Talzin always has her reasons for everything." Selene tossed and gave Savage a warning look. She might be a friend, but she was also a Nightsister and loyal to her mistress Mother Talzin. Savage nodded and bowed his head. Feral watched him silently.

"My apologies, I don't wanted to be rude."

"It's okay. Well you two, do you want to go back to the Nightbrothers' village? I asked Mother Talzin if you can go and she said it's okay. So...?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Savage replied and shared a look with Feral. He didn't know what he would find in the Nightbrothers' village. Would all of his friends still be alive?

Back in the village the two were greeted with much respect and relief that they were still alive.

"Great job, I suppose you banged the Nightsister nice and hard, huh?" said Deimos jokingly and slapped Savage playfully against the back. Savage grinned. Okay, from where should the others know what really happened?

"Brother, do you want to join me for a bath in the hot springs?" Feral asked shyly when they were alone in the hut they had shared for a long time. It was an old ritual between the two brothers and Savage smiled at the memory of it.

"Sure, why not?" The hot springs were a popular place in a cave and the Nightbrothers used it for years. It was great for relaxing after a hard training day. Some Nightbrothers also used the hot springs with their chosen Nightsister. Savage hoped that they would be alone in the cave and Feral was nervous as never before. In Savages' absence his feelings had grown to a great intense. Now, the sole thought of his handsome brother naked and sweating in a hot tub made him nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This fanfiction is originally a role-play between Atuarre and Cyraina. The writings within this fanfic are shared, both written by Atuarre and Cyraina. Please give credit to both of us.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Contains YAOI! This chapter is full of... activity. Not for the kiddies ;-P  
**

Brothers and Lovers

Chapter 2: Hot springs

Savage and Feral already knew the location of the hot springs since they had used it many times before. They walked beside each other on a path that led to the cave with the hot springs inside. Feral smiled and put his hands behind his head, then looked up at the sky. It was nearing nighttime on Dathomir. "We haven't been to the hot springs in a while, have we brother?"

Savage looked at his brother from the side. "Not in a few years or so. We didn't have time since we had to train. We had to make sure we were in top condition if a Nightsister ever came to the village to choose a mate."

Feral continued to look into the red sky. "And it's a good thing we did train. Those trials Ventress put us through were… very difficult." He remembered how Savage had saved his life several times during the trials. "If we hadn't have trained the way we did, I think we both would've been dead meat! Even the other Nightbrothers weren't able to handle her tests."

Savage looked ahead and remembered the Nightbrothers that were killed during the tests. "She killed them all. There were some we were good friends with and now they're gone. It feels strange, brother."

Feral looked ahead as well, noticing they were finally at the hot springs. He kept his thoughts on what his brother said about the death of the Nightbrothers by Ventress' hands.

Savage and Feral entered the cave with the hot springs inside. Luckily, like Savage had wanted, they were the only ones there. He could have alone time with his younger brother. Feral walked over to one side of the cave and turned around so he wouldn't face Savage. Savage, however, didn't care if he saw his brother unclothed or not. It didn't bother him. As Feral began to undress, he could hear Savage remove his pants and boots. The sound of the metal and clothing dropping to the floor made him blush. He felt lucky that he wasn't facing his brother and that Savage was too occupied with undressing himself to notice him blushing. Feral purposely took his own clothing off as slow as possible so that Savage would finished undressing first and enter the water before him. He didn't want his brother to see his reactions to him seeing him naked. He had seen him naked before when they were younger, but as time passed and they both matured he tried best to not see him nude. His intense, sexual feelings he had for him would just continue to grow more, and he didn't want that, although he couldn't help it.

Feral heard Savage remove the last of his clothing and slowly enter the water. Because of Savage's new body size, the water made loud noises and he set himself in it. He moaned comfortably as the hot water soothed his aching bones and bruises. After Feral heard him enter the water, he removed the rest of his clothes at a normal pace, but left on only one thing; a cloth that was wrapped around his crotch area and buttocks as to conceal his genitals. He turned around once he was fully finished and walked over to sit in the springs with his older brother.

Savage gave him a strange look. "Why are you still wearing that Feral?" Of course he was talking about the cloth that was around his pelvis.

Feral laughed awkwardly. "I just feel more comfortable wearing it."

Savage shrugged. "Whatever suits you." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Feral entered the water slowly so his body could adjust to the heat. Once fully submerged he leaned his head back as well and relaxed.

The two brothers stayed silent for a few minutes just so they could enjoy the tranquility and hot water. It was not something they were very used to, since they spent most of their lives training and just trying to survive on Dathomir. Being able to relax in the hot springs was almost a luxury.

Feral remembered again what his brother had said only a few minutes earlier. 'She killed them all. There were some we were good friends with and now they're gone. It feels strange, brother.' He opened his eyes but kept his head leaned back. "We were the lucky ones, Savage."

Savage tilted his head forward and looked at Feral. "Lucky?"

Feral leaned his head and shoulders forward and looked at his reflection in the water. "We were the only ones who weren't killed during the tests that Ventress bestowed on us." His eye ridges squinted and it made him look somewhat sad. "I felt scared, brother. Scared for my life and scared that I…" He moved his arms gently back and forth in the water and kept his gaze away from Savage's. "…That I was going to loose you. I thought that maybe we weren't ready or strong enough. It was terrifying…"

Savage could hear the sadness and fear that lingered in his little brother's voice. It made him feel gloomy, too, and want to comfort Feral. He got out of his relaxed position and walked in the water toward him.

Feral was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that Savage was heading towards him. He only noticed him and jumped slightly when he felt him push him forward from behind. Savage gently pushed him away from the rocks so he could set himself behind Feral. Feral felt paralyzed as Savage placed his large hands on his smaller, more delicate shoulders. Savage began to massage Feral's yellow-orange, and black tattoed shoulders. His fingers were longer and thinner, and felt even more masculine to Feral then they had before he had been transformed by the Nightsister's magic's. He almost shuddered under Savage's touch and felt his heart begin to beat faster than it's normal rate.

Savage's bare chest touched Feral's small back as he continued to deeply rub his shoulders. He moved one hand down slightly lower as he brought his head down to rest on Feral's shoulder. He sighed calmly and whispered near Feral's ear in a calming, kind tone. "Don't dwell on that right now, brother. We haven't had time like this to spend with each other for a while now, and I don't think we'll have much in the future when he have to start looking for our lost brother."

Feral swallowed and nodded his head one time, agreeing with Savage. He tried to force himself to relax, but found it hard with his brother's warm breath hitting his neck, and his bare skin touching his own. He could barely control the reaction he was getting in the cloth he had wrapped around his hips, feeling himself growing hard and heating up. He breathed out hard one time as he forced himself to try and stay in control of his bodily reactions. He didn't want to give Savage the slightest hint of what he was making him feel.

Savage, however, noticed Feral's tenseness.

"Are you feeling well, brother? Maybe the water is too hot for your sensitive skin." bantered Savage and smiled lightly. He loved it to tease his younger brother in a playful manner and so he tickled him slightly. Feral squeaked a little when he felt his brothers fingers on his waist and struggled vigorously. Only a few centimeters down his belly and Savage would feel how aroused his little brother was just because of the touch of his strong hands and his masculine body. Savage laughed and hugged him from behind, stroked with warm hands the flat stomach of his brother, felt the muscles beneath the skin. Although Feral was more delicate and slender, he was a man with muscles and he had power.

"I've missed you so much." he purred near Feral's ear and the younger Zabrak got goose bumps all over his body. And one special and very uncooperative part of his body reacted very intense on the warm breath on his ear. My god, Feral thought. He had the hardest erection of his whole life now.

Savage's caressing hands just stopped as he touched something interesting. Feral was too lost in his confusing thoughts to realize where Savage's hands went, but at the sudden touch on his hardened cock he moaned deeply and startled. Suddenly he remembered with whom he was sitting here in that wonderful hot spring and he tried to jump off but Savage held him down easily.

"Well, little brother." he purred again, a sound that aroused Feral very much. "What have we there?" The hot water seemed to be much hotter than before now. And Feral became very ashamed. No, this was not happening. No, please no...

"No, brother... please let me go." he whispered shyly and tried to escape the strong embrace of his brother. "Everything is alright. It is only... an accident."

"Well, a damn hard accident." He was able to hear the amusement in Savage's warm, deep, rough voice that he liked so much.

As Savage leaned harder against him, Feral could feel his brother's cock touch his back. Even though he had a hard-on, Savage didn't. But the feelings of his dick against his back, hard or not, turned him on even more. He had to think of something quick! Some sort of excuse so Savage wouldn't figure out the feelings he had for him for so many years. He quickly moved his hand to grasp Savage's, about to pull it off of his lower regions.

But then a thought came to his mind… 'The way he's acting right now… Maybe he feels the same way about me? No… he can't… can he?' He continued to hold Savage's hand on the fabric that engulfed his hardened cock. 'Should I move his hand from there or should I leave it? What if he doesn't feel the same about me and he's just playing around?! We have such a good, brotherly relationship… I don't want to ruin it and make him think strange of me… But I feel so…' the heat from the hot springs was getting to him. Not only that, but his overwhelming feelings were as well. He felt himself blush hard. "Brother…" He said very quiet and tenderly.

Savage's expression changed to one that looked almost sad, and much more serious than it had been. He paused a long time before answering his little brother. "…Yeah?"

Feral's eyes closed and he squinted as he removed his hand from Savage's, allowing Savage to continue to hold him on his crotch. His heart began to race as he was terrified of what Savage might think of him. He didn't want his brother to hate him… He loved him so much, and if he ended up hating him he felt like he would die.

His brother's hand lay still on his crotch, only his thumb was stroking the heat under the wet fabric. Finally Savage bit gently in Feral's ear and the younger Zabrak moaned softly at the mild pain.

"Well, my dear brother, you've grown to a fine man. It's been a long time since I saw you naked and touched you." purred Savage and spanned his hand a little firmer around Feral's hard cock. His brother gasped and wriggled of the sudden flush of lust that rushed through his heated body. This was unexpected!

"Maybe you want to take the fabric off? I'm sure it's bothering you." His lips were warm and soft when he kissed and nibbled on the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder.

"Maybe... you want to do this for me?" Feral whispered and Savage grinned widely. Well, that was cute! For a moment he thought about leaving the cave, but now he had decided that it was okay. He already had jerked off with some friends before, so why not with his brother? Maybe he was in love with one of the cute young Nightsisters he saw just a few hours before they went back to the Nightbrother's village. Savage was both a man for the ladies but also for guys, he knew that since he had gotten into puberty. And his brother was very handsome and cute and so he was getting aroused now too. Brother or not, he loved him very much. Maybe more than just...

"If you ask me in such a playful manner..." he grinned and leaned harder against Feral. The younger one gasped at the sudden feeling of Savages hardening cock.

"Touch me too, little brother..."

Feral's eyes opened slightly and his face was flushed. "You want me to touch you, brother?"

Savage nodded as he bit down harder on Feral's neck. The bite caused Feral to lean his head back on Savage's chest and gasp loudly. "…Are you sure?"

In-between the bites and kisses, Savage replied with a muffled, "Yes."

Feral twisted his head slightly sideways and saw his hand. He moved it behind him and could feel Savage's erected cock. The touch from Feral's hand caused Savage to grunt slightly, and his cock twitched.

Feral felt strange. 'The way he's reacting… Maybe he feels the same about me?' He wrapped his hand around Savage's cock and began stroking the soft tip. The foreskin on his penis helped him to stroke it easier.

"Nngg…" Savage grunted harder and thrust himself in Feral's hand. He felt goose bumps all over his body at Feral's touch. Because of the touch he decided to return the favor to his younger brother. He put his hand into the cloth, cupping Feral's balls and squeezing them gently in his hand.

"Ahh! Ngg!" Feral moaned loudly from Savage, and it caused him to fiercely fist his brother up and down his large cock.

"You like…. my touch… brother?" Savage asked in-between breathes and moans.

"Yes!" Feral yelled and arched his back.

Savage smiled. "Then what about this?" He clutched the base of Feral's cock and gave it small, yet firm and hard strokes.

Feral twisted his head and buried it in Savage's neck. He moved his other free hand to grasp Savage's hand, the one that was stroking the base of his penis. He couldn't help but hold his brother's hand, showing him how he wanted him to touch him even more.

"More, brother... oh please, more...!" Feral craved shameless and Savage grinned. "Tell me what you want me to do." Yeah, he was a bit naughty, but he liked the sound of Feral's pleading voice. He squeezed the firm balls once more gently and enjoyed the desperate moans of joy his younger brother let him hear. Feral blushed again. Oh god, how could he tell Savage what he wanted? But just before he could say something, Savage lifted him up and placed him on the edge of the stone basin.

"I want to see you, little brother." he said simply and smiled lustful. Well, that piece of cloth was not very suitable to cover the hot rod of his younger brother. And it was wet und surely uncomfortable too. He had a nice idea and he grinned at the pure thought of it.

"Strip it." His harsh, warm voice gave Feral goosebumps. There he was, wet, nearly naked in front of his big brother who was lying in the warm water and kept staring at him with a lustful gaze.

"I can't..." whispered Feral and Savage grinned again. "Maybe you want me to help you?"

"N...no, I can do it on my own."

"Fine." Savage looked at him and smiled very softly. "You are so beautiful, my brother. I want to see all of you, you know? It has been a long time."

"Then... then I want to see you too." Feral answered ashamed and began to strip the wet fabric. He touched Savages hard cock, but he wanted to see the whole man now. That was only fair.

Savage stood in the water, and his brother sat on the stone basin. Because of the height of the basin, Savage's face was on par with Feral's. Feral had a hard time looking Savage in the eyes, due to pure shyness and embarrassment from the whole situation that they were willingly going through with each other. He closed his eyes and kept them closed as he removed the fabric from his pelvis. He felt almost ashamed of himself, but was comforted in the fact that Savage seemed to accept, and even enjoy what they were doing. His cock sprung out immedietly upon pulling the white material down. Savage stared at it lustfully and he saw the hardened veins in it, and how it pulsed and twitched. Feral lifted his feet to completely remove the cloth from his body, then dropped it in the water.

He still didn't open his eyes. He couldn't force himself to.

Savage, even though he was extremely horny, gently brought his hand up to touch Feral's cheek. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, my brother."

Feral sighed and moaned in quick breathes in a self-conscious manner. "Is it right for us to be doing this, brother?" He asked softly.

Savage stroked his cheek. "It doesn't matter if it is or not. All that matters is here and now. I care about you, little brother." He moved his hand from his cheek, and slowly began to kneel down.

Feral still didn't open his eyes.

Savage sat lower into the water to where he was at eye-level with Feral's pulsing cock. "Brother, I want you to see me."

Feral shook his head. "I feel strange…"

"I need to see you. I want to see you. Please… look at me, Feral!" Savage demanded.

Feral gulped and slowly opened his eyes to see Savage staring up at him with, with his own cock twitching in his face.

"Don't look away, little brother." Savage pleaded him sweetly.

Feral nodded slowly.

Savage's eyes went crossed as he stared at Feral's tattooed cock. Then, he slowly and tenderly brought his lips to lick up the hardened shaft, and flicked the soft tip with the end of his tongue.

Feral cried out in desire at Savage's actions, and balled his hands into fists from the shivers that echoed through his body.

He had never felt lust in that way before. It was like his whole body was on fire and Savage was the firewood that feeds the fire inside him. It was unbelievable, a mix of passion and a little shame.

"Nnnh... brother, oh god, ah..." he pleaded and whimpered. Savage grinned and gave the tip a very gentle bite, the same time his strong hands hold Feral's thighs open to show him who was the master of this game. His voice was a dark, deep purr, a sound that all of his former playmates loved very much.

"Keep still, little brother. Enjoy it."

Yeah, he was extremely horny now but he didn't forget that Feral needed some tenderness beneath the passion, so he stroked his heated skin gently, but his lips were raping him. Feral felt like he was in heaven or in the hot depths of hell. He clawed one hand in Savage's shoulders and gave him small scratches of lust, as Savage licked the base of his cock up to the tip and swallow him then the whole way. This time Feral screamed. His brother's mouth was so hot and the warm, moist narrowness made him feel delirious. Suddenly a warm hand stroked his balls, squeezed them gentle, drewed them carefully. Well, Savage knew what men liked.

"Brother... no... ah... nh..." Feral whimpered breathless. It was too much, that hot mouth in his cock, the knowing hands on his balls. He would come right now in Savage's mouth, if...

"Let... let me do the same for you..."

Savage took his mouth from Feral's cock and looked up at him, then smiled deviously. Feral stared him back in the eyes with his cheeks warm and flushed from the intense sexual arousals that Savage bestowed upon him.

They both kept silent as Feral caught his breath. Savage stood up from the water and leaned in on Feral, grasping his shoulders with both hands. Feral stared him in the face with half-lidded eyes, wondering what he was going to do next.

Savage pushed him gently down on the rock and laid on top of him. He breathed out harshly one time as the weight of his own body hit Feral's slightly hard. Feral grasped Savage's own shoulders, even though Savage still held his.

Water dripped down Savage's body and hit Feral's with tiny droplets. Feral was slightly wet as well, but not as much as Savage.

"Brother…" Feral said in a raspy, quiet voice. "I want to make you feel good, too." He moved his hand down to touch Savage's hardened cock and rubbed it up and down.

He put his free hand on Savage's broad chest and pushed him to the side of the rock. Savage braced himself on his hands as Feral rolled over to sit on his hands and knees. Savage's legs were spread open and Feral crawled up to him slowly.

He stared at his brother's pulsating cock. Drool nearly dripped from his mouth as he craved it more and more. It was long… and huge! So big he didn't know if he would be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth. But he wanted to at least try, and make his brother feel the same way he had made him feel. He finally got close to it, then grasped it with both hands. One hand was on the base near his large balls, the other one on the shaft. He squeezed it, and with each squeeze it pulsed harder in his hands.

Savage stared at his little brother. The angle made him look even small than he was and innocent. That innocent feeling he got from seeing him like this turned him on even more, to the point that he felt like he couldn't control himself and just wanted to pounce on him like an animal in heat. But he had to control himself. He didn't want to hurt his little brother, the one person he cared about the most in the galaxy… He moved his hand to Feral's head and softly set it atop it. He could feel the small horns that jutted from his skull.

Feral felt warm and sensual at Savage's touch. He continued to stare at Savage's hardened cock, then swiftly took the tip into his small, warm mouth.

Savage grunted as Feral began to suck the soft, tattooed tip. His hand moved up and down with Feral's head-bobbing movements.

"Yeah... suck it..." Savage grunted lustfully and stroked the base of Feral's horns. He knew that the bases of the small horns Zabrak men wear on their heads are very sensitive and the small purr his little brother made encouraged him to stroke a bit more intense. He was indeed good. For a moment Savage asked himself if Feral may have done that with other guys. The Zabrak in Dathomir are a community only of men, so maybe there were one or two candidates who had a taste for guys AND girls. Just the thought of someone laying his hands on his little brother made Savage angry and he growled deep inside his chest. Feral looked up, his eyes hooded and saliva was dripping from the corners of his mouth. It was a very arousing sight.

"Did someone ever touched you in a way like this?" Savage can't help himself, he had to ask that although Feral told him just a few hours before he was a virgin. But doing stuff like this was not really losing one's virginity.

"No, brother" answered Feral softly and his hands massaged Savages balls in such a delightful manner that the taller Zabrak nearly purred in ecstasy. "No. No one ever touched me. I always wanted only YOU to touch me in a way like this..." To steal my virginity, Feral added in his thoughts, but to tell Savage that he was really to shy. He didn't know if Savage wants to fuck him the way a man does it with a woman.

"Who told you to stop...?" grinned Savage and interrupted Feral's thoughts. "I'm so close..."

Feral smiled in a shy manner and paused for a second, then took Savage back into his mouth. Savage laid his head back and closed his eyes, still holding Feral's head in place on his cock. He pushed down on his head a little harder, trying to tell Feral that he wanted it deeper. Feral responded by taking more of it in his mouth, nearly gagging from shoving the cock deeper into his throat. He stayed still for a few seconds without bobbing his head up and down.

'What is he…?' Savage thought in his mind. But his thoughts were cut short as Feral began to please him even more.

Feral stayed still and circled his tongue around Savage's rock-hard cock. The underside and front of his tongue reached down the whole shaft, while the back of it massaged the tip. Then, he stopped and began sucking, using pressure and saliva without the use of any movements from his head.

Savage cried out in pleasure. He couldn't help himself from humping inside Feral's mouth as he felt himself near climax.

Feral sucked harder and faster as he felt his brother's intense thrusts. "Mmm.. Nmm.. Hmmm…" He breathed out of his nose since his mouth was so occupied.

Savage bit down on his teeth and saliva dripped from the side of his own mouth as well. His back arched against the cold stone ground and he humped Feral even more violently. "Brother! I'm gonna…. I'm gonna…!" He ceased his hardy movements as he came to a strong climax.

"NMM!" Feral's eyes widened as he felt the hot seed enter his mouth. So much cum flooded his mouth, and the taste was overwhelming and strange. It made him want to almost gag, but his taste buds quickly adjusted. He continued to keep Savage's cock in his mouth as he made pressured swallows, drinking every drop of cum that his brother had spewed out. Only a little bit dripped from his mouth, due to the large amount that Savage had released.

The taller Zabrak panted heavily. Wow, that was indeed the most intense blowjob he ever had in his whole life. Feral looked so cute with his flushed cheeks. Savage stroked them gently and pulled him closer. "You're still hard, little brother. What do you want me to do...?"

"Please... Savage... your lips..." Feral was too shy to say it loud, so he whispered it in Savages ear.

His brother smiled and nodded. Gently he laid Feral on the side of the great basin and placed himself between his spread legs. Yeah, Feral's cock was still erect and on his tip were some drops of precum. Savage grinned and tasted them with his tongue, only short strokes with his tongue tip. Feral gasped as he felt Savage licking him so tantalizing and entwined his right horn with his hand.

"Oh...! Don't...don't tease me... ah... Sava... ah..." he panted and stroked the long horn even harder as he did with Savage's cock before. He felt like he was in heaven. Savage took the whole length into his mouth and tasted him, purred and because of the vibration, Feral shuddered.

Feral leaned back on his elbows from the sweet, deep vibration from Savage's voice. He whined one time, since Savage continued to tease him.

Savage sucked slowly up and down Feral's long, hardened cock. Feral had said not to tease him, but he couldn't help himself as he loved his little brother's reactions. And not only that, but he wanted to stretch the moment as long as he could. He didn't know when he might get to touch him like this again… He continued to slowly move up and down as he turned his eyes upward to look at Feral's reactions. He could see his blushing face and squinted eye ridges. He smiled to himself, happy that he was good at pleasuring his young brother.

Feral's hand twitched as he gently stroked Savage's horn. "P-please! Brother… I need it harder… please… ahh…" He begged him. The cum Savage had released in his mouth was still dripped on the side of his lips.

Savage chuckled slightly. He wanted the moment to last longer, but he didn't want his brother to suffer. He moved his head up and down faster, sucked harder and pressed his tongue hard against the underside of Feral's cock.

Feral couldn't hold it any longer. He grasped Savage's long horns with both of his hands and humped hard into Savage's warm mouth. "Ahh… Nmm… Argg…" He stopped in-between humps as he felt himself nearing his orgasm. "Ahh… Ahh! AHHHH!" His climax hit hard, and his entire body tightened and twitched.

Before Feral's cum could enter Savage's mouth, Savage quickly pulled the hardened cock out and pointed it toward his face. He closed his eyes as a shower of warm, wet, sweet-smelling cum poured all over his face. A few squirts went around the outside of his lips, and he licked them tantalizingly. He tasted the cum, in-taking the unique flavor. And he loved the flavor dearly.

With each shot, Feral's body jolted and shuddered. His eyes were closed tight, and once he fully finished his head hit the ground and he breathed heavily in and out and moaned with each breath. But his breathy moans slowed as he felt his body relax, but relax to much to the point that he felt himself falling asleep.

"Hey, little brother, don't fall asleep." Savage chuckled as he saw Feral lying on the warm, but hard ground, his eyes half-closed, nearly drifting into sleep. He was so cute, his not so little brother. Savage lifted himself out of the water and sat down next to Feral, looking at him amused.

"Hey. Don't fall asleep." he repeated and gave Feral a little push into the side. His little brother only grinned. "Mmmh, brother..." he replied then sleepily. "I think you have to carry me back to the village. I'm too weak to go."

"Very cute imagination, but don't you think the other Nightbrother's will laugh at us?"

"I don't care. Everybody shall see that I'm special to you, dear brother." Feral turned over and blinked lightly to his brother. Savage was so handsome. Seeing him sitting beside him, naked, in his full glorious nudity was a very great sight. Feral sighed slightly and tapped Savage lightly on the thigh.

"You talked to Mother Talzin. When do we have to go for the search for our lost brother?"

"I don't know. She only said she has to do some preparations. I'm sure she will call me, when it's time to start."

"You know, brother, I'm wondering why we have not heard earlier from our brother. I mean... we all have the same mother. Why didn't she tell us about him? I always thought you are the only kin that I have since mother died and we came here to the Nightbrother's village."

Feral laid his head on Savages thigh and sighed. "I don't trust that old hag Talzin."

"Old hag?" Savage asked. "Why call her that? She helped both of us."

Feral turned his head to the side and avoid eye contact with Savage. "Isn't that probably the only good thing she's done for us, brother? I mean, look at us! Me, you… And all the other men are treated like slaves for the Nightsisters. And Talzin is the leader of them! Why SHOULD I trust her? She's probably even the one that had our mother killed for all we know."

Savage stared at Feral. "But what about Selene?"

Feral grit his teeth. "She doesn't count! She's one of the only Nightsisters that's different, and the only other one was our mother. You know it's true, Savage. Most of the Nightsisters just want to use us!"

Savage sighed and placed his hand on his brother's head. "I know how our mother's death hurt you. It hurt me, too. But Feral… look at what's going on around us. Mother Talzin is the ONLY one we can trust. Without her, I wouldn't have survived. And I don't think you would have, either. Because of our situation, we MUST trust her. Otherwise, we have no chance for survival."

Feral stared angrily into the darkness of the cave. "I know what you mean, Savage. But it just doesn't feel right… I've never liked having to take orders from her! I've always hated having to live in constant fear that I might loose my life, or loose you, all because of her dogmatic, religious, sexist rules over us and the other men. I'm sorry, but I'll never completely trust her."

Savage pet Feral's head softly. "Then will you trust me, brother? Please? If you don't want to listen to her, then at least listen to me. I don't want you to be brash about all of this. Because I don't want you to get hurt…"

Feral felt his heart skip a beat when her heard Savage's kind words, and it caused his angry look to turn into a sad one. He moved his hand to rest on the hand that Savage was using to stroke his head. "I still feel afraid, Savage…" He felt his throat begin to close up as tears almost formed in his eyes. "I'm scared of being without you…"

"I promise, you will never be alone again. I swear by my life, little brother." Savage replied softly and wiped away a single tear from Feral's tattooed cheek. "Don't cry, everything will be alright now that I'm back." Feral nodded slightly. He would believe Savage. His brother would not lie to him.

"Are you carrying me back?" Feral smiled and tried to look happy again.

"If you insist" Savage grinned and picked Feral up, threw him over the shoulder and put his large hand on Ferals cute buttcheeks, pinching them fondly.

"Hold on, we can't go nude!"

"Why not?"

"No!" Feral blushed and stared on Savages now limp cock. "Everyone would know what we have done here."

"Or they would think that we had a little encounter with some sexy Nightsister bitches." Savage laughed and patted Feral's ass lightly. "Okay, I'll let you down. Collect your clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This fanfiction is originally a role-play between Atuarre and Cyraina. The writings within this fanfic are shared, both written by Atuarre and Cyraina. Please give credit to both of us.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

**Brothers and Lovers**

**Chapter 3: Feelings revealed**

One week passed and they heard nothing of Mother Talzin. Savage trained with the other Nightbrothers, but no one was a real opponent for him. He was almost one head taller than the other men and so he was always the winner in these friendly fights. And Feral had much time to rethink that new relationship to his brother. They shared their old hut and the first night it was a very strange feeling. Nothing happened between the brothers now, Savage only said "goodnight" and slept like a rock. And Feral slept only a few hours because he was still too excited of what happened in the hot spring. Humiliatingly he had to masturbate during the memory of it because it was too hot and excited him to much. He considered for a few minutes climbing in Savages bed, but he was too shy. Maybe his brother wouldn't share a bed with him? And with these thoughts Feral fell asleep.

Savage awoke the next morning to hear someone yelling his and his brother's names from outside. "Savage! Feral!" He heard faintly outside of their hut.  
Savage sat up from his bed and looked out the window. One of the Nightbrothers was calling him, and next to him stood Talzin. "Mother Talzin!" Savage whispered quickly to himself and turned his head from the window, darting his eyes back and forth towards the ground. Then he looked at Feral, who was still sound asleep and laying on his separate bed with his head across his arm, facing in Savage's direction.  
He stared at his younger brother and noticed a small, peaceful smile was on his sleeping face. He looked very relaxed and tender. Savage stood up from his bed with only his underwear on and walked over to Feral. For a few moments he stared at him, in taking his gentleness and serenity. He didn't want to awaken him. He didn't even want to stop staring at him… But he had to! They hadn't seen Talzin in a week, and seeing her now like this visiting them herself, he knew that it must be something urgent.  
He placed his large hands on Feral's shoulder and gently shook him. "Feral… Feral! Wake up!" He hastily told him.  
Feral's eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared at Savage. "…Wha-…?" He was dazed from just waking up. "Brother… What is it?"  
Savage stood up and turned from Feral, heading to get his clothes and armor to put on. "Get dressed, brother. Mother Talzin needs to tell us something."

Savage and Feral walked outside and saw Talzin still standing there, waiting for them. Silently they strode over to her. Savage wondered what she needed to tell him, and Feral only thought of his distrust towards her. Once in front of her they stopped.  
"Yes, Mother Talzin?" Savage asked and bowed before her in a respectful manner.  
Talzin nodded her head for Savage to stand and asked the other Nightbrother who was standing next to her to please be dismissed. The Nightbrother bowed slightly and left. And then, Savage stood. She looked at Savage. "Savage Opress…" Then at Feral. "Feral… Today you will both begin your journey for your brother."

Feral felt excitement rise in his chest. He had wondered when Talzin would send one or two Nightsisters, but now seeing her personally was special. So their mission must be really serious.  
"Yes, Mother Talzin." Savage bowed before her again and Feral did that too, although he hated it to show respect for that old hag he hated so much. But he knew what would happen to rebellic men and so he decided to be polite.  
"We brought you a new spaceship." Talzin nodded towards Savage. "You know what I told you the last time about that mission, Savage Opress. Don't come back before you have not found him. You have the talisman, you have the magic of the Nighsisters with you. I will not tolerate any failure of you both."

"Brother, what do you think, did she meant that seriously?"  
"That part with the "don't come back without him or we will kill you"?"  
"Exactly." Feral was worried about that point. Whatever happened before, Dathomir was their home planet and they had friends here, they had grown up in the Nightbrother's society and they would be Nightbrothers forever, anyway what would happen on that mission.  
Savage answered after a few minutes of quiet thinking.  
"I don't think that we have no success on that mission, little brother. We have the talisman and in my opinion Mother Talzin is too interested in finding our lost brother, she would not prevent us."  
"If you say so..." Feral was not really becalmed. Quietly he packed all his things in a large backpack. Some clothes, his weapons, a few pictures and holo discs, nothing more. He was very nervous of the upcoming adventure.

Savage and Feral walked outside. Talzin stood near their new spaceship with Selene, and the other Nightbrothers of the village had gathered around to see them off on their journey. Feral nodded at some of the Nightbrothers as he walked passed him and they smiled at him. "I'll see you guys later." He said to them.  
Savage looked at the Nightbrothers that told him bye, also. He smiled at them as well.  
"Be careful." One of the Nightbrothers told him.  
They stopped in front of Talzin and Selene. Selene hadn't been there with Talzin a few minutes ago, so it surprised Feral to see her. He looked at her, and she gave him a gentle, yet sad smile. "Feral…" She began to speak and walked up to him. She looked him in the eyes. She was his height, but Feral's demeanor made him look smaller than her. He looked up at her with a calm and sad smile.  
Selene sighed and put her arms around him. Feral's eyes widened, as Selene had never showed him such emotion before. "Please stay safe." She told him as she hugged him tightly. Feral smiled and closed his eyes, hugging her in return. He felt Selene to be like a sister to him, even though she had chosen him as a servant. She was the most kind Nightsister he had ever known… He would feel sad having to leave her behind.  
Selene released him and smiled at him once more before walking back to stand next to Talzin again.  
Savage looked at Talzin, awaiting orders.  
Talzin put her hand behind her back. "You both are ready… Now, go."  
"Yes, Mother Talzin." Feral and Savage replied at the same time and began boarding the new cruiser.  
Savage was the first one to step in, and then Feral after. Feral stopped once to look back at the Nightbrothers, at Dathomir, and at Selene. He had always wanted to leave Dathomir, but he never thought he really would. And actually leaving gave him a strange feelings inside… A rather sad, lonely, homesick feeling. He smiled sadly at Selene, and she smiled back at him as she clutched her hand near her chest.  
'Be safe, Feral.' Selene repeated in her mind.  
"Brother." Savage said to Feral as he noticed he had stopped.  
Feral turned and looked at Savage. "Right." He nodded and then walked fully up the ramp.

They both entered the new space cruiser. Savage, being the only one who knew how to drive, sat in the cockpit and turned the cruiser on.  
Feral set his things down on the floor next to him and stood next to where Savage sat.  
Savage made the cruiser rise into the air, which made Feral slightly nauseous. But he eventually got used to it once they left Dathomir's atmosphere.  
Savage began a conversation with Feral. "She's going to miss you, you know. I'm talking about Selene."  
Feral turned and looked out of the side of the cockpit's window, avoiding looking at Savage. "Yeah…" He calmly said.  
Savage looked at him, then back towards the middle of the cockpit. "…Maybe she has more feelings towards you than just seeing you as a servant?"  
Feral's eyes widened and he blushed. "I dunno about that."  
Savage smiled when he saw that Feral was blushing. "How do you feel about her, little brother?"  
Feral grunted slightly at Savage's question. "I don't like her like that." He coyly said.  
Savage's smile turned into a gentle frown. "…Do you feel like that about anyone?"  
Feral clutched his hand into a fist as he thought back to his and Savage's sexual act. 'That was only sex…' he thought. 'It wasn't love. Of course he doesn't know how I feel about him… Besides, a lot of the Nightbrothers do those things anyway since the Nightsisters don't come around too often. And when they do, it's either to use the Nightbrother as a slave or to sleep with only once in order to impregnate themselves.' He bit his lower lip, trying to think of what answer he would give Savage. "…No." He answered. It was all he could say.  
Feral didn't see the saddened look on Savage's face. But Savage felt his heart beat unevenly when he heard Feral's answer. He put on a fake smile in case Feral decided to turn to look at him. "I hope one day you'll find someone who'll truly love you and who you will love back, little brother."  
Feral's mouth fell slightly agape. 'There's only one person I love and will never stop loving, brother…' He blinked once, slowly and thought to himself. '…If only you felt the same way.'

Feral feared that Savage only spoke of a relationship with a girl. Like the good old tradition, find a girl, marry her, have children, although on Dathomir the tradition was different. Get selected by a Nightsister, impregnate her, be a slave or sometimes get killed. Okay, some of the Nightsisters were nice girls and there were also long-lasting relationships, but mostly the sisters came only for two or three nights with their selected man and then they'd leave. If the child was a boy, he would be given to the Nightbrothers at the age of two. If the child was a girl, sometimes the father never saw it because it was raised and trained in the ways of a Nightsister. The rules of Mother Talzin and Old Daka were really strict in every way.  
"Maybe Selene would really be a nice mate for you." Savage joked again and Feral sighed. His brother understood, Feral didn't want to talk now. Maybe he does he said his silent "goodbye" to Dathomir now. They were silent until they reached hyperspace.  
"Brother, were are we going?" For Feral it was the first time in a spaceship and he felt a little nervous. When he looked out of the small window, there was only darkness and stars. Sometimes glowing meteors, but nothing more. Savage was relaxed, he was a good pilot and so he just stretched and laid his legs up on the piloting console.  
"We're heading for Coruscant. There we will get more information I think. Mother Talzin gave me some data that I have to check first. Then we need more equipment, food, water, and armor for you and weapons. The one the Sisters gave us are not enough."  
Feral nodded, still silent and Savage began to worry.  
"Are you okay, little brother?"  
"Yeah. It is just... I was never away from Dathomir. Although we Nightbrothers lived as slaves under the Nightsisters, I'm already missing the others." This was only half lied but like hell he would tell Savage what he really thought about.

When night time came, they discovered that the ship had only one bunk. Savage smiled to Feral.  
"Well, are we going to share or shall I sleep on the floor?"

Both of them stood in the bedroom with their sleeping clothes on. Feral wore a white, ragged tee shirt and long, soft pants. Savage only wore the pants, and he was shirtless. It was their normal sleeping attire that they would wear on Dathomir. Feral looked at Savage. "No, brother. I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor. I'll sleep there instead."  
Savage placed his hand on Feral's shoulder. "No, no. I'm your older brother, and as your older sibling I need to look out for you. I'LL sleep on the floor."  
Feral growled a little. "Savage, I'm telling you it's okay. I'll sleep on the floor." He began walking up to the bed and then sat next to it on the ground.  
Savage walked up to him and pulled Feral up by his arm.  
"W-what are you-?!" Feral yelled out.  
Savage picked him up entirely and threw him on the bed.  
Feral stared at him and muttered an annoyed growl.  
Savage only laughed as he began to sit on the ground. But before he could completely sit down, Feral took his hand and looked up at him. "Neither of us want each other to sleep on the floor. We'll just share it, okay brother?"  
Savage smiled at him tenderly and snickered. Then, he sat down on the side of the bed and continued to look at Feral, who was laying down with his hands atop his chest. "Okay. I just hope I don't push you off. I'm a lot bigger than I was."  
Feral smiled at him. "We'll fit." He turned on his side and moved closer to the edge of the bed. "Here, lay on this side." He moved his hand to pat behind him.  
Savage did as he said, and situated himself where Feral told him. As he laid down, the bed squeaked from his weight, and he turned to face in the opposite direction of his little brother.  
Feral felt the bed sink in a little from Savage's mass, but he got used to it once Savage lay still. He heard him sigh once, and he felt his warm back against his.  
"Goodnight, Feral." Savage said tenderly.  
Feral sank the side of his head into the pillow and clutched it tightly. 'He's so warm…' He thought as he lay next to him. "Goodnight, Savage."

After a few minutes, Feral could hear Savage's breathing slow, and he knew he was asleep. However, he found it hard to sleep as his mind focused on Savage and where they were heading, and going out to find their lost brother. He wondered what would happen if they did find "Maul". He felt a little scared, wondering if Savage would grow to like Maul more than him…  
His thoughts were stopped as he felt Savage suddenly move and turn around. His large, muscular arm flinged across Feral's torso, and Feral felt himself begin to blush. He could feel Savage's hot breath hit his neck, and a low growl emanated from his throat. Feral slowly moved to turn around and face his brother.  
His head was down slightly lower than Savage, so he tilted it up to look at his sleeping face. His eyes closed halfway and he blushed harder as he stared at his older brother's handsome, gentle looking face. 'He's so peaceful when he sleeps.' He thought.  
He tilted his head back to normal again and could see Savage's tattooed chest rise and fall. He looked at it for only a moment longer before making the decision to snuggle up to him and burry his face in his warm chest and neck. He felt so comfortable and protected being next to him like this… And serene and loved… 'This is probably the closest I'll ever get to being loved by him in such a way…' He thought. He wished in his heart that Savage would kiss him one day, but he knew his brother didn't feel like that towards him. And so, he relaxed himself against his brother, in-taking his warmth and deep, masculine scent, before finally falling asleep.

He slept some hours peacefully until a light poke into his back woke him up. It was dim in the cabin, only the small light of the alarm clock gave him the chance to see something. Savage slept still deep and one of his strong arms embraced Ferals fragile body. The younger Zabrak blushed slightly as he realized that he snuggled himself in the crook of Savage's arm. It was so comfortable, his big brother was so warm... Feral really wanted to purr because of the sensation. He rarely felt so secured and loved. And Savage was so strong and handsome...  
Feral sighed, moved a little and nearly squeaked with shock when Savage's arm around him drew him even closer to the male's strong body. Just for a moment, Savage mistook him for a plush toy with small horns on his head. Feral blushed when he felt almost the whole strong body of his brother touching his. Especially his cock was shoving very intrusive into the small gap between his buttocks. He was still covered in his sleeping clothes, but he could feel the heat of the semi-stiff lance very impressive. "Shit shit shit!" Feral cursed quietly to himself. It was like Savage was dreaming of... oh no... he was dreaming of something arousing, wasn't he? Suddenly he felt the urging need to run away. But Savage seemed to know what his brother wanted to do and held him even tighter to his body. Not only that he held him with a strong arm, now he began to purr in a very seductive manner. What the hell was he dreaming? Feral felt heat in his body, pure arousal floated through his veins. Maybe his brother was dreaming of that scene in the hot springs again. The memory came back with all it's might. Feral moaned in a low voice. He clearly remembered EVERYTHING. It doesn't helped him that Savage began to push a little against his body, just like he had done when Feral sucked his cock so seductively.  
"No.. brother... nh..." Wonderful. Now Feral was hard.

The younger Zabrak brother could not help himself. With Savage's deep scent, the hardness of his cock pushing against his ass, his breath on his neck, and his arms around his waist, Feral could only feel pure arousal. He felt his cock stand on end on the inside of his sleeping clothes, and he felt heat rush through his body. He moved his hand down to rest against it, and felt his dick pulse a few times beneath the clothing. 'What do I do?' He thought. He wanted to feel that sweet release again… The way that Savage had made him feel before… 'It'll never feel as good if my brother doesn't do it…' He thought.  
Gently, he moved his hand into his underwear and began stroking the soft tip. He closed his eyes as he felt the sweet sensation begin to course through his body. Breathing out slowly, he leaned a little harder against his brother. His mind began to relax when he started focusing on his brother's touch and warmth. The more his mind centered on Savage, the more intense the sexual stimulation in his cock got. And he started stroking even harder, up and down the shaft.  
Without his knowledge, his movements made Savage stir. And eventually, he woke up. He made no movements or sounds, but only opened his eyes. He tilted his head down to look at his young brother and could see a look of pleasure across his face. Then he noticed what the movement was from…  
Feral focused too deeply on the pleasure he was giving himself, but stopped and gasped as he felt a warm hand grasp around the hand he was using to masturbate.  
"Brother…" Savage smiled and gripped Feral's cock a little harder. "Are you having a hard time pleasing yourself?"

Feral nearly jumped up which was very complicated because he still lay between his brother and the cold wall. Savage grinned. How cute his little brother was. He would really want to know what Feral had thought about. After all, an erection like this wasn't only a morning one.  
"Uh..." Feral made the sweetest of all gasps ever and Savage grinned again. You are so cute little brother. Maybe you want to tell me what you thought? I mean..."  
He stroked the whole length delightfully firm enough to make Feral squirm in his arms. The younger Zabrak's blushed cheeks were getting darker when Savage nibbled playfully on his earlobe.  
"Thoughts about Selene, huh?"  
"N...no." Feral moaned when Savage stroked him a bit firmer than before, gently squeezed his balls with his hand before touching his pulsating cock again.  
"Then which one of the Nightsisters is your favourite? Have I seen her?" Savage asked and felt himself seriously getting aroused by the sight of his beautiful younger brother so ashamed of himself, trying to cover his blushened face in his hands.  
"N...no... you haven't... unhf..."  
"Maybe you want to tell me about her?"  
The soft foreskin helped Savage a lot to stimulate Feral even more. Slowly, he had very much fun to tease his brother in a way like this. It was nothing to be ashamed of, he had done that with other brothers as well. It was something friends, brothers, men did sometimes when it was dark and it was okay for everyone who was involved. Savage moved and the head of his engorged cock now nudged Ferals bare, cute buttocks. That feeling made Feral very nervous. Savage was so huge... was he even able to take him in his... but he would never... never... he was interested in woman, for sure! Another sweet, slightly desperate moan and Savage just noticed where his cock nudged Feral.

"Nm..." Savage moaned ever so slightly when his twitching cock pulsed against Feral's firm butt. He humped faintly into Feral, but then thoughts crossed his mind… 'No… I could never do that to him… He's my little brother. I'm not… attracted to him.' He told himself in his mind, trying to deny his feelings. He forced himself to smile and quickly pulled Feral's underwear lower on his thighs so he could more easily stroke his hardened shaft.  
Feral gripped Savage's hand with his own, bit his lower lip, and curled his shoulders and head inwardly. His body stiffened, and he tried to guide Savage's hand on how he wanted to be touched. "Ahh! Ahh…" He moaned.  
Savage, with his inward, confusing thoughts, and his arousal growing stronger, made a strange face. "Yeah, you like that little brother?" He asked as he breathed harshly. He grabbed his own underwear with his free hand and moved it down his thighs as well. Then, he took his swollen cock in his hand and stroked it violently, making humping movements in the process. He couldn't help it… Seeing Feral react to his touch again like this made him want… more. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Feral's soft back while he continued to please both himself and his brother.  
"Y-yes…" Feral whimpered.  
The strange feelings and thoughts continued to bother Savage. He looked down at Feral's ass, and felt himself grow even more aroused than he already was. 'Why is it that when I see him like this I want to… It's not right…' But he continued to want more, despite his thoughts. Trying to ignore his own thoughts, he spoke again. "You want more?"  
"Mmm… Mmm…" Feral could only moan as Savage stroked harder and he felt his climax begin to rise.  
Savage grit his teeth when Feral didn't answer him. He wasn't exactly angry at Feral, but more because of the things he was thinking… "Tell me how much more!" He growled.  
Feral couldn't handle it anymore. He humped hard into Savage's hand and breathed out hard, nearing very close to his orgasm. "I WANT ALL OF YOU, BROTHER!" He yelled.  
…Then all of Savage's movements stopped, and everything went silent.  
Feral stopped too, once he realized what he had just admitted to Savage. His eyes widened and he ceased his movements and entirely forgot about his climbing orgasm.  
"…What did you say?" Savage asked, at a loss for words from what Feral had told him.  
'No… No!' Feral screamed in his mind and tears swelled in his eyes. "…Brother." His voice cracked from the tears.  
Savage removed his hand from Feral and quickly pulled up his underwear and got out of the bed as quickly as he could. He stood in front of Feral and looked at him angrily with his mouth agape.  
Feral sat up and stared back at him, his cock still erect and visible to Savage. He couldn't move… He felt frozen… He felt afraid… He was terrified at how his older brother looked at him with shameful eyes… "Br-"  
"Don't speak!" Savage roared. "Don't say anything!"  
The tears that had swelled in Feral's eyes flowed down his cheeks when Savage began yelling at him. He looked down and saw that his cock was still out in the open… He felt pure humiliation. Slowly and sadly, he took the sheet they had been using as a blanket and covered his naked form.  
Savage felt his heart ache from seeing Feral react in such a way. But his anger he had, mainly because of what he inwardly felt and because of what Feral admitted to him, forbid him to show any remorse for his little brother's tears.  
Feral looked down, completely avoiding Savage's look, and held his hands to cover his mouth. He made a quick, deep, gasp and began crying hard. He tried to stop himself from making any noises, so the suppressed cries he made came out in small squeaks. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled quickly through the crying. "I'm so disgusting!" He hugged himself and rubbed his arms rapidly up and down as he tried to comfort himself.

"You're not disgusting." Savage responded a bit friendlier than before, but he was still confused about Feral's and his own feelings. "But you have to understand that anything more than this..." He made an unmistakable move with his hand. "Is forbidden. We can't do that. We are men, you know? We are made and born to fight, to eat, to sleep, to make a Nightsister happy or at least satisfied for a few hours." He tried to overhear Feral's suppressed sobs. It was hard, but he had to show no mercy since they would bring each other to a dangerous point if they would continue like they just did. They had a mission to fulfill, this was the only importance.  
"Feral, stop crying." Savage sighed and touched his younger brother lightly on the shoulder. "I'll leave you alone for now, I have to look for our course, anyway." With these words he left the small sleeping cabin and left Feral alone. The younger Zabrak curled up in a fetal position and hugged the pillow, crying sadly while the spaceship speeded towards Coruscant.  
Feral was completely confused. What happened to his older brother? At first he was so aroused by the sight of his masturbating brother… He touched him, he had felt his hot breath right in his neck... and then... then he was suddenly so cruel and disgusted. Did he do something wrong? But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a reason for Savages sudden rage. Except for this one question Feral answered so passionate... He sat up quickly. That was it. Savage reacted so strange right after he had committed his deepest wish to his brother. So it wasn't something like love between partners, only brothers... and he had just touched his little brother because he had masturbated with other Zabraks of the clan before and it was nothing special for him... Feral couldn't help himself, he felt alone and misunderstood now... but maybe Savage would accept an excuse. They had to talk, now that Savage knew what Feral deeply wished. There was no other way... they had to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This fanfiction is originally a role-play between Atuarre and Cyraina. The writings within this fanfic are shared, both written by Atuarre and Cyraina. Please give credit to both of us.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Not for the kiddies ;P nice scenes straight ahead. **

Brothers and Lovers

Chapter 4: As one

Feral got up from the bed and wiped away the tears that had run down his face. He was afraid to talk to Savage after what had just happened, but he had to build up the courage to do so… While trying his best to ignore his feelings of fear he had, he marched over to the door that Savage had left from and opened it.

Savage had gotten fully dressed in his Dathomirian armor while Feral had been thinking and crying. He sat in the cockpit and held the steering handles, whilst focusing on the screen that showed how close he currently was to his destination.

Feral gulped and whispered timidly to Savage. "Brother…"

Savage looked over at Feral, surprised. He was so occupied with finding out how close they were to Coruscant that he hadn't heard his little brother come in…

Feral held the side of the door frame, looked down at his feet, then looked back up at Savage. "…I need to talk to you about-"

"We're nearing Coruscant, brother." Savage cut him off as he turned around and looked out of the cockpit again. Suddenly, they exited hyperspace and were in front of the enormous city-like planet.

"I want to talk about-…" Feral tried to continue again, but Savage once again cut him off.

"When we land, we'll first look for some suitable armor and a weapon for you, then stock up on food supplies. After that, we'll try to find some information on our brother's whereabouts and leave as soon as possible. The Jedi's main base resides on Coruscant; The Jedi temple. We have to make sure not to draw attention to ourselves since the Jedi are already hunting for me." Savage explained. He hadn't only said it to explain the situation to him, though… He had also said what he said because he felt afraid to speak to Feral about what had just happened between them… He KNEW that's what Feral wanted to discuss. But for now, he couldn't bring himself to speak of the subject… His emotions for Feral were… different. He knew in his heart that for the longest time, he had seen Feral as more than just a brother… And he wanted him in that way more than anything else. But at the same time, he knew that it was wrong since they were blood brothers. And so, he continued to chain himself down to his emotions and not act on his ever growing love he had for Feral.

They talked no more until they reached Coruscant. Feral knew, his brother wouldn't answer his questions now, so he waited still until they got their coordinates for their landing approach.

"There are some clothes in the backpack. Change your clothes, brother while I land the ship." Savage said and Feral nodded. His nightbrother clothes had seen better times. The clothes the Sister's left for him were similar to Savage's, but a bit easier and without the impressing shoulder plates. The armor of his brother was special, the armor of a warrior who passed the Trials of the Night. But the dark grey and black clothes suited him well and he combined them with a black, hooded cloak. There was also one for Savage and he would give it to his brother later.

Savage landed the starship easily in a hangar and they paid a parking fee for six hours. Coruscant was one of the biggest cities in the universe, the whole planet was developed and for Feral, who never saw anything other than the dusty plains and the Nightbrother's village the sight was completely overwhelming. He nearly wrenched his neck trying to look for the sky of Coruscant. The only thing he saw was a small piece of crystal blue because the buildings were high enough to hide everything.

"Brother, I can't see the sky." Feral didn't know, but he sounded like a ten-year old kid, a bit frightened, but very excited. Savage couldn't help but smile. He put on the black cloak that would hide his impressive armor a bit. Coruscant was full of strange figures, but he just wanted to make sure that nobody would ask strange questions about two heavy armored Zabrak guys walking around in the light, friendly levels of Coruscant.

"That's because we are on one of the lower landing platforms, brother." he answered and took a small device, something like a data pad, out of his beltbag. "Now come on. We have much to do. And don't get lost or we have to hold hands." Savage joked to lighten up the conflict of feelings that still was between them.

"First things first… Wait here." Savage said and went back into the ship.

Feral nodded. "Okay." He stood and waited for Savage for a minutes or so.

Savage came back out of the ship with the other black cloak Feral had seen in the bag. He was putting the hood over his head while he walked out. "Better to wear this than to be completely seen out in the open." He explained as he walked up to Feral. "Now…" He moved the data pad up towards him and pressed something on it.

Feral walked closer to him and looked at the pad, curious to see what Savage was seeing.

Savage pressed some of the holograms that showed up on the pad. The pictures zoomed in and out as he searched for a specific place. He spoke one he found what he was looking for. "There." He pointed to it so Feral could see.

"What is it?" Feral looked up at Savage and asked.

Savaged looked down at Feral, then back at the pad. "It's the closest weapons and armor shop to us. About four or five miles away… The maps on this pad will point us in the direction of it." He pressed another button to set the destination to the shop. It loaded for about two seconds before an arrow showed up to point where they go first. He looked at Feral again and smiled at him. "Are you ready?"

Feral, despite his still awkward feelings from earlier, smiled back at him. "Aren't I always?"

Savage chuckled at his brother's quip. "All right then. Let's go." He started walking

Feral nodded and walked with him.

They walked for about thirty minutes. Feral stared at all the strange, new things around him. 'This planet is so different from Dathomir…' He thought. He stared at the endless amount of people that walked by him and Savage. 'And so many people!' He stopped when a particular shop caught his eye.

Savage was staring at the data pad and didn't notice Feral stop, so he continued to walk on.

Feral couldn't tell what the shop was, but the lights and colors intrigued him. He continued to look up at it and started to walk again. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, causing someone to bump into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" An angry looking Rodian yelled at him.

Feral put his hands out. "Oh! Uh… Sorry…" He said nervously.

The Rodian stared at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… Better be sorry!" He got in his face.

Feral back up a little when the Rodian got so close to him.

Even with the hood on, the Rodian could see Feral's face in the shadows. "Stupid Zabrak…" He said and pushed him.

Feral got angry at the way he acted. "Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" He didn't like being disrespected by other males. The only ones he allowed to treat him like that were the Nightsisters, and that's only because that's how he was raised on Dathomir.

"We should be close soon…" Savage said, still looking at the pad. "I hope they'll have a suitable weapon and armor or you, brother." He looked to the side and saw that Feral wasn't there. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. "Feral?"

Well, that was just great! He had lost his brother within five minutes.

Savage growled angrily and turned around. Feral couldn't be far off and after a few seconds of looking around he saw his younger brother talking with a Rodian. Savage walked over and raised one eyeridge. That wasn't only talking. The Rodian was angry, Savage could easily see that on his darkened eyes and his tensed attitude. Savage growled again as he reached the two guys.

"Feral." He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and Feral winced and turned around.

"Brother!"

"What's happening here?" He fixed the Rodian with narrowed eyes and the green guy stared back. "Tell your brother that manners are important if he wants to live much longer. One day he could meet someone who's not as nice as me." he snorted and turned to go. He knew that he wouldn't have a chance against the bigger Zabrak who looked more dangerous than the smaller one.

"Well, that was close. Feral, I told you to stay at my side." he growled towards his younger brother. "It's dangerous to get lost here. Do you know how big the city is? I would never find you." "Brother, I wasn't my fault! I apologized, but he provoked me." protested Feral angrily.

"Yeah, Rodians are not easily forgiving. I hope you learned something. Now come, we have still much to do."

He hesitated for a moment, then he took his brother's hand. "I warned you. Now you can't flee anymore." he said jokingly. Feral blushed deeply at the sudden feeling of his brother's warm, strong hand.

"It's alright, brother. I won't get lost again." Feral explained. "You don't have to hold my hand. I'm not a kid..."

Savage looked at him and began walking, but still held his hand. "I told you before that I would if you got lost even one time. I'm sticking to what I said." He pulled Feral hard to walk beside him.

Feral hit the side of Savage's chest and growled angrily.

Savage looked down at him and chuckled. He took his hand from Feral's hand, but kept him close by putting his arm around his shoulder. He could sense how stupid Feral felt with him holding his hand in public. So out of respect, he allowed it to pass, and rubbed his shoulder up and down in a friendly manner. "All right, all right. I won't hold your hand. I know it's probably embarrassing for you."

Feral looked down at the ground with half-lidded eyes and blushed. 'It's not just because it's embarrassing…' He thought. 'But it's hard to be physically close to you without it hurting emotionally.'

Savage, upon studying Feral's facial expressions, could tell that him being embarrassed by holding his hand wasn't the only thing bothering him. It saddened him, but he could tell what his younger brother was feeling and thinking… For he had been feeling the same thing, too since they had gotten off their starship. But unlike Feral, he tried his best to suppress and hide his inner feelings. "Let's just get to the weapons and armor shop for now." He said to Feral to try and get his mind off of what he was thinking. "I have enough credits. You can buy whatever you want. Sound good, brother?"

Feral smiled halfway at Savage's attempt to cheer him up. He didn't answer for a few seconds, and sighed. "Thanks, Savage." He continued to look down, but a small smile appeared more on his face.

Savage smiled at him softly. "Mmm hmm." He chuckled gently and hugged Feral a little closer to him as they continued on their way to the weapons shop.

They bought a nice new zhaboka and a lightweighted, but sturdy armor for Feral who was very excited. He had never owned something new or expensive as these things his brother bought for him and so it was quite exciting to wear a new armor and have a new weapon. Savage smiled. He remembered Feral being a good fighter with the traditional zhaboka weapon, a blade similar his double-bladed lightsaber. There would be time to train and he really wanted to see how Feral's fighting experience might have changed. He remembered his martial arts-skills, too, an art of fighting he was never really good at. He was a weapon fighter and he would never put his double-bladed lightsaber down because it was the weapon of his choice and he was good with it. They brought the new items back to the starship and when they left the ship, Feral's stomach growled distinctly. The younger Zabrak blushed when his brother grinned.

"Are you hungry, little brother? Well, I think it's time for a short lunch break."

"We don't have to go, brother, I can eat some of the meat ration we got from the Sisters." replied Feral a bit shy. On Dathomir they hunted and cooked their own meat. How would it be on this planet? Savage smiled when he remembered that Feral couldn't know what a restaurant or something like that was, he only knows what he learned on Dathomir. Meat was the staple diet of the Nightbrother's, supplemented with some corn or wheat and sometimes vegetables and fruits they cropped on the village fields.

"No, I think we can get some better food than rancor meat. Come, I'll show you."

"But... have we still some money left?"

"We have. Don't worry, Selene gave me extra money for showing you some specials of the civilized world." Savage grinned.

Feral smiled at Savage. "Alright, brother." He thought of it nice of Selene that she had given him money just so he could enjoy himself for a while.

Savage pat him on the back. "Come, let's enjoy ourselves while we have the chance. Who knows when we'd get another chance like this?"

They walked again through the streets of Coruscant. This time, without any particular place in mind. Savage looked down at Feral and thought to himself. 'We'll just stop at wherever my little brother pleases. He's never seen or experienced anything outside of Dathomir. I just want him to have fun while he can.'

After walking for a few minutes, Feral stopped when a specific shop caught his attention. Savage stopped too, once he saw that Feral had stopped.

"Brother, a clothing store." Feral pointed at it.

Savage stood next to him and looked at him from the side. "You want to go in?"

"Yeah." Feral smiled. He wanted some clothes besides just the ones he had from his home world.

They both entered the store. Feral was amazed at the amount of stuff they had. It seemed very abnormal to him, since on Dathomir, he only had about two or three sets of clothes. Not a very big selection… But that was how all the males were treated on Dathomir.

Savage crossed his arms and smirked. "Go on. Choose anything you want."

Feral looked at him, worried. "Are you sure?"

Savage laughed slightly. "Of course I'm sure! Don't worry, Feral. Take as long as you want, and choose whatever you like. We have enough credits." He took the credits out of his pocket and handed them to his younger brother.

Feral took the credits from him, then nodded and smiled. He paced hurriedly in front of Savage to look at all the clothes.

"I'll wait here near the door!" He yelled out to him as he leaned himself against a wall near the doorway.

Feral looked back once and waved at him with an exciting look on his face.

About an hour passed. Savage still waited near the door, but he didn't mind because he wanted Feral to be happy. He was still leaned back against the wall, with his eyes closed. He was relaxed.

"Brother!" Feral joyfully yelled.

Savage quickly opened his eyes and looked forward. Feral was standing right in front of him with bags in his hands and with something on that he had never seen a male wear before…

Feral was adorned in a tight pink t-shirt, and tight black jeans. He had never seen Feral, or any other Zabrak… Hell, any other male dressed in such a way. But he didn't hate the sight of it. On Feral, he actually found it quite… He felt himself blush, but stopped himself so Feral wouldn't notice. "You got what you wanted?"

Feral grinned at him. "Yep! Look, brother!" He turned around to show him his back side. "What do you think?"

Savage looked at Feral up and down. But something particular caught his eye… The jeans he wore were very tight and they hugged the curves of his very round buttocks… The sight of his young brother's tight butt being hugged by the jeans… 'Such curves…' He couldn't help but think.

Feral turned back around, still smiling.

Savage forced himself to stop blushing again.

Feral got closer to him and opened one of the bags. "I didn't just get the clothes I'm wearing. I also got some other shirts, more pants…" He opened the other bag and took out a black, spandex-type material. "Some underwear."

Savage cleared his throat when he saw the underwear. He could only imagine how Feral would look in it… He placed his hand on Feral's shoulder and led him outside. "They all look nice, Feral. Did you have fun?"

Feral smiled at him and nodded.

Savage chuckled. "That's good. Now, let's get something to eat."

After walking a few more minutes, they both found a diner that they agreed upon eating at. They walked in and sat down at a table, then looked at the menu. Feral found what looked tasty to him, and decided he would get it. Savage, after searching a little longer, decided what he would eat, too. A Twi'lek waitress came up to them. "What would you both like, today?"

Feral took the menu and pointed at what he wanted. "This thing."

The waitress looked at what he pointed at then wrote it down on her notepad. Then, she looked at the older Zabrak. "And you?"

"A rancor burger, please."

She wrote down his order, too. "And to drink?"

Feral looked at Savage. "I just want water."

Savage looked back at the waitress. "Water for both of us."

The waitress finished writing everything on her notepad, then turned. "Just a few minutes."

Ten minutes passed. Savage and Feral kept silent as they both waited for the food, and looked out the window beside them. Savage turned and looked at Feral again, noticing him smiling very gently. 'It's good to see him happy like this. Once we find our brother, we probably won't be able to spend quality time like this…' He felt a little saddened. He moved his hand over to Feral's hand, which was laid against the tabletop.

"Nn." Feral looked down at his hand when he felt a warm touch. When he saw it was Savage's hand, he blushed and his eyes closed halfway. When Savage touched him in such a way he couldn't even bring himself to look at him from shyness…

"Feral…" Savage softly said. "I'm very happy that you had fun today."

Feral smiled softly, still looked down, and nodded.

The waitress walked up to them with the food, and Savage removed his hand from Feral's.

"A hotdog for you…" She set the plate down in front of the younger Zabrak. "And a rancor burger for you." She said as she set the last plate in front of the older one. Then she put the two waters in front of them both and nodded. "Enjoy." She spoke one last time before walking off.

A very hungry Feral picked up his food and began eating into it. He made himself eat a little slow so he wouldn't choke on it.

Savage began eating his meal as well. He looked at Feral as he watched him take his first bite into the meat.

Feral was too occupied with the food to notice Savage staring at him…

Savage found himself unable to chew as he watched Feral insert the first part of the hotdog into his mouth… He couldn't help but focus on Feral's supple lips and how he bit into the meat… He took another bite of his food and looked away, trying to divert his attention from the feelings he was starting to get.

"No!" Feral yelled, annoyed.

Savage looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

"I dripped this white stuff on myself." Feral complained with his mouth still full with food.

Savage's eyes widened at the sight of the mayonnaise around his lips and the drops that had dripped on his chest. He put his burger down and continued to stare at him, blushing. His imagination began to get the better of him as he imagined himself and Feral together again… And the innocent way that Feral acted didn't help the feelings to go away, either… Once he found himself getting such feelings again, he got angry and stood up.

Feral had been wiping himself with a cloth, but stopped when he saw Savage stand. "Brother, where are you going?"

Savage looked angry and turned around. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." He walked away.

Feral looked at him sadly. 'Did I do something to upset him?' He looked down and frowned. 'I always screw things up somehow…'

Savage entered the bathroom and walked over to a sink. Luckily, no one was in there with him. He turned the water on and splashed some of it on his face. He was angry that the secret feelings he had towards his young sibling had arisen again… He was disgusted with himself… But at the same time, he was sad because he knew that he loved Feral more than just a brother and couldn't bring himself to express it out of knowing the fact that it was morally wrong…

Undoubtedly is was morally wrong what they both felt for each other. It was not forbidden to touch each other, to share a rough moment of manly intimacy within the Nightbrother's society. It was almost usual for these men who only had a few chances to get laid in their lives. Secret visits in the night, rough caresses... Savage experienced them all on the active part and now he was so shy and thought about moral doubts. They were all brothers, more or less and Feral was... Savage sighed and decided to go back to Feral. He would act like nothing strange happened.

"Are you ok, brother?" Feral asked shyly when Savage came back to their table. He wasn't sure if he was the reason that Savage left the table for a moment. But his brother only smiled.

"Everything is okay." He sat down again and congratulated himself that he was able to lie so easily.

They ate silent and then paid. Feral, now satisfied and good-looking in his new clothes, felt excited. What could they do now? There was plenty much to explore on this planet.

They spent more of the afternoon with shopping. Savage let Feral completely decide where to go and what to see. And so they saw very much of Coruscant. Slowly it was getting dark, the two suns around Coruscant set down and warm yellow streetlamps started glowing. It was a beautiful sight and it was somewhat romantic because it was still warm, late summer on this planet, a perfect evening for some love talk. They already had seen some flirting couples sitting on benches in a park or laying in the grass, giggling, flirting, kissing. Feral felt suddenly very strange thinking romantic thoughts. Could he grab his brother's hand? Or would he be mad if he would try it? It was only... Feral felt a bit alone and he was confused with his feelings. In the few days he had with his brother he had completely fallen in love with him. Savage was very quiet, and only said something when Feral asked him. Maybe he was thinking about their mission?

They entered another street and Feral suddenly felt like he was in a strange light show. Neon signs showed girls, advertisement for shows and casinos on the walls, laughing people... the street seemed like a whole party. Savage grinned. They had reached the entertainment district of Coruscant.

"Wow brother, look there, these girls... my god, they are almost naked!" Feral was a bit shocked but that was only the beginning. The window of the next shop made him blush very deeply. Savage tried hard not to laugh when he saw Feral's look on the colourful love toys.

"Want to take a peek inside, little brother?"

Feral blushed even harder at Savage's question. But the shop intrigued him so much, he just couldn't help himself. "Um… A little…"

Savage chuckled. 'He's shy.' He thought. "Go on in, brother. If you're shy, I'll just stay out here while you look." He turned around and faced away from Feral so his little brother wouldn't feel as embarrassed.

Feral gulped and took one last look at Savage before heading in.

He walked through the store, gawking at all the strange sex toys. 'I didn't think something like this existed…' He thought to himself as he stared up at the shelves of blue, red, and green long objects.

One of the workers in the store noticed the Zabrak looking up at the toys. She had never seen him before, and she noticed he looked somewhat confused. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. Do you need some help?"

Feral blushed hard and looked at the worker. "No! No… It's okay. I'm just browsing."

The worker smirked. "You're new to this sort of thing, aren't you? I can see it written all over your face."

Feral didn't know what to say. He only felt more and more shy.

The worker laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to be shy. Come here in the back. I'll show you more stuff." She politely told him as she led him around the store.

A few minutes passed and the girl explained to the Zabrak about the toys, how they're used, and the different setting on them. Feral felt a little more comfortable after a while since the girl was so nice to him. He stopped at one point when he saw a large, yellow colored dildo with sparkles on it.

"This one catch your eye?" The girl asked him.

As Feral stared at it, he couldn't help but think of Savage… The size of it and color reminded him so much of his brother… He looked down, wishing so much that Savage would make love to him. But he knew it would probably never happen. He looked up again at the dildo. 'I should just get this thing. It's the nearest I'll ever have to being with brother…' He looked at the worker. "I'll take that one."

The girl smiled at him. "You got it!" She took it from the shelf and brought it up to the register for him to buy. Feral followed her.

Feral bought the yellow dildo with some of the credits that Savage had given him. Once the girl bagged it, he hid it in his clothes. He didn't want his brother to know he bought it. He thanked the girl for her help and kindness and walked out of the store. In front of him, he saw Savage leaning against a poll, waiting for him. He was looking off into the sky. "Alright, Savage." Feral said to him.

Savage looked at Feral and smiled. "Did you find anything you want?" He chuckled.

Feral blushed. "No! I don't need things like those…" He lied to him and frowned.

Savage stopped leaning against the poll and patted Feral on the back. "Where to now, brother?"

Feral looked at him with a normal expression. "I guess we can go, now. We got everything we needed. And I'm starting to feel tired anyway."

Savage looked at him seriously. "Are you sure? It might be a long time until we're able to come back here and spend time like this again. You still want to go now?"

Feral nodded at him, assuringly.

Savage smiled gently t him. "Alright, little brother."

The Zabrak brothers eventually found their way back to the starship cruiser. Savage, once inside, sat down at the cockpit's control panel. Feral headed to the room that he and Savage had shared. "Brother, I'm going to go to bed. I feel really sleepy after today."

Savage pressed some buttons and made the starship rise into the air. "Alright, Feral. Sleep well. I don't know when or if I'll sleep. I have some things I need to do here, right now."

Feral nodded once and turned from Savage, then opened the door to the room, heading in. He shut the door behind him. He set down the stuff he had bought near the end of the bed, then sat down on the bed. Then, he took out the special object that he had bought without telling Savage. He stared at it and examined it's gel-like texture with his fingertips. He stroked it with his thumb and felt how rubbery it was. And the color… 'It's kind of like Savage's… But only the yellow color.' He thought sadly as he stared at it.

After a few minutes of staring at it and thinking to himself about how much he was in love with his brother, he looked at the door that he had just came from. Only a door separated him and Savage from each other. He wanted to use the new toy, but he felt afraid that Savage would catch him… But then he remembered what he had told him. 'I don't know when or if I'll sleep.' He repeated Savage's words in his mind. 'I have some things to do here, right now.' He gulped and looked back down at the dildo.

After staring at it for only a few seconds longer, Feral began removing his pants…

More minutes passed. Savage didn't hear a word from his younger brother. During the time that he had been setting coordinates on the star ship to their next landing point, he thought about the whole day that had passed. He thought about Feral's happiness and he was glad to see his little brother smile and have a good time on Coruscant. He smiled to himself when he remembered how Feral had smiled at him. 'My brother… I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, today. I hope that in the future you and I will have more days like this…' He thought. Then he felt his heart beat sadly the more he thought about his little brother. In his heart, he wanted to be closer to Feral so much… Much more than just that of a brother. Despite knowing that it was wrong to feel such feelings, he wished it in his heart to be like that with Feral…

He sighed and stood up. 'I wonder if he's asleep.' He began walking over to the door, wanting to check on Feral. 'He's not making any noise from what I hear…'

He was about to push some buttons on the keypad near the door to open it, but he stopped when he noticed that the door had jammed and was left cracked open very slightly. Through the crack, he heard rough breathing. 'Why's he breathing like that?' He thought to himself, then leaned forward so he could look through the crack.

He gasped inwardly and his eyes widened at the sight of his younger brother masturbating with a sex toy that he hadn't known he had bought.

Savage breathed deeply as his heart skipped beats. Feral was face down on the bed with his ass in the air. His head was laying on his cheek, and his face facing to the door. Savage could see a small bit of drool coming out of the side of Feral's mouth as his shoved a large dildo in and out of his ass. With his other free hand, Feral fiercely stroked his hardened cock in synchronization with the quick movements of pulling and shoving the dildo in and out of his butt.

Savage couldn't look away… In a way he wanted to, feeling entirely wrong to be watching his brother committing such an act. But at the same time, his deep longing for him forced him to only keep watching. He noticed Feral's breathes getting faster and harsher, and his own cock began to harden in his pants… The sight of his brother masturbating was so arousing… Savage brought his hand down to graze his hardened cock beneath his clothes.

"B… Br…" Feral began speaking in moaning breathes.

'What is he trying to say…?' Savage thought as his heart beat faster and his dick pulsed underneath his clothes.

"….Harder… Brother…" Feral whispered, pretending that Savage was fucking him. "My big brother… Sa…vage…."

Savage swallowed hard when he heard Feral speak his name… He couldn't take it anymore… In his mind, he started admitting that he wanted to see Feral more like this. Admitted that he ENJOYED seeing him like this. 'It's too much…' He thought as he inserted his hand into his pants and grasped his fully hardened shaft. 'Brother… Little brother!' He yelled in his mind and stroked the soft tip of his cock as he focused even harder on Feral's masturbating form.

Drool almost fell from Savage's gaping mouth as he masturbated to his brother masturbating. 'I can't believe myself…' He thought. "I want him… I want to fuck my little brother so hard…'

Feral's breathes became even more faster and erratic. He closed his mouth tight so Savage wouldn't hear him. As he was about to reach his peak, he tilted his head up and squinted his eyes hard. "Brother!" He whispered a little louder and quicker as he felt himself orgasm. His cum shot out of the tip of his throbbing cock. He caught the warm, white fluid in his hand so it wouldn't make a mess, but he shot so much that some came out between his fingers and almost dripped on the bed. He quickly pulled the dildo out of his ass and rolled over on his back, trying to catch his breath. He released his hand from his cock and placed it on his pelvis. A few more drops of cum dripped from the tip of his dick and rolled down his still hard shaft, all the way to the base of his penis. As he relaxed himself, he had absolutely no idea that Savage had been watching him most of the time.

Savage swallowed hard. He couldn't believe what happened right before his eyes.

He was still fully erect, his cock was hard und pulsating with need, but his mind was clear enough to think about what to do now. Should he go inside and would Feral welcome him in their shared bed? Or would he just be embarrassed that his brother had watched him masturbating? He saw Feral stroking himself playfully again and something snapped in his head. It was his little brother... he couldn't go! Although he wanted to fuck him so hard until he would moan his name over and over again, like he did only moments before when he...

"Nh..." That came out a bit too loud.

Feral nearly jumped and the dildo fell from the bed and rolled to the door. Savage sighed heavily and opened the door not until he put his engorged member back in his pants. He bent down and picked up the yellow, soft thing with a grin. Feral was nearly paralyzed of fear and shock.

"Little bro, what is that?" His voice was a bit rough, betrayed Savage and Feral knew that his brother had seen ALL of what he had done with that yellow thing. He had seen everything... and he had heard what he had moaned into the pillow. Feral wasn't sure if it was better to run away or to burst into tears and try to apologize for a hundred times.

"Brother... I... I only... it was a freebie... from that sex shop!" he burst out. A moment of complete silence followed, then Savage laughed. First a bit, then harder until he nearly rolled on the floor laughing. Feral, still dressed only in his crinkled shirt, wondered if his brother was alright. He almost forgot that he was naked because of that funny sight Savage gave him, sitting on the floor and laughing. Then Savage stopped suddenly and stood up.

"I think there is something you have to do now after I watched your nice show."

"Excuse me...?" Feral didn't understand. Was Savage completely crazy now? But suddenly he saw the bulge in his brother's pants and understood. Well, that was unexpected. He gulped hard, his heart was suddenly beating faster. Savage was still holding the dildo in his hand and his smile was...

"I wonder, how does it feel to have that inside you? I've heard you moan my name, little brother."

"Savage, I..." Feral tried to apologize and realized suddenly that he was naked except of his short sleeping shirt He clutched the blanket to cover himself. Savage only smiled and came a step closer.

"Tell me. How does it feel?" His voice was purring and Feral felt arousal rise again, suddenly there was erotic tension between his brother and him. But... that was wrong! Savage had told him that he would never feel anything like lust for him... maybe he was drunk?

"It... Brother, I meant no harm to you, please, is everything okay with you?" Feral was worried and gasped when Savage pulled him close.

"Do you want me, brother?" Savage's voice was thick with arousal. He couldn't help himself, it was too much he had seen. He wanted Feral, there was no chance to forget the feelings he had. He would take him now, only for one time. Maybe he could forget then that these feelings were forbidden. Feral shuddered. Savage's strong hand grabbed his ass.

"Yes..."

After hearing Feral's answer, Savage unexpectedly and quickly pushed Feral hard onto the bed. Feral gasped loudly from Savage's suddenness and his eyes widened. Savage clutched his younger brother roughly by the arms and stared at him in the face with an indecisive look. Feral stared back at him and blushed hard as he felt his heart pound roughly beneath his chest. From the way that Savage was acting so lustfully, he didn't know what to think or feel. All he could really feel was a mix of waves of pure affection and timidity. "Brother…" He said to Savage in a very soft whisper.

"Don't speak…" Savage whispered back, then laid his head down to sink into the side of Feral's neck.

Feral trembled as he felt butterflies in his stomach from how Savage was leaning his head against his neck. He couldn't move… He couldn't speak…

Savage stayed atop his brother in the sensual position as he thought hard to himself about what he was about to do. Due to his own feelings towards Feral and his nervousness, he found it impossible to move his head and look into Feral's eyes. But he still wanted him…

Suddenly, Feral felt Savage move his hands, and his hands only. While still keeping his head in Feral's neck, he tensely moved his hands down to grasp and remove his pants and throw them onto the floor. Afterwards, he lifted himself up only slightly so he could also take off his top and armor and threw those on the ground as well.

Feral let out an anxious sigh as he felt Savage's naked body against his own. The only thing on him was his new shirt. But quickly and without Feral knowing he was going to, Savage moved to sit up on his elbows and remove Feral's shirt. He quickly got back into position after doing so, as to avoid looking into Feral's eyes.

Savage breathed harshly through his nose and moved his hand to grasp Feral's thigh and lift his younger brother's leg a little high into the air.

'I can't believe this…' Feral thought as he could barely breathe from shyness. 'Is he really going to…?'

Savage didn't say a word as he spread his brother's leg far apart from the other. He pressed his hips against Feral's ass, the tip of his tattooed cock touching the hot opening.

Feral breathed out a quivering moan as he felt his older brother's dick against the opening of his butt. 'I want him… I want him… I want him…' He repeated in his mind as his cock pulsed with desire against Savage's abdomen.

Savage stayed still and paused for what seemed like forever until deciding to speak. "…Are you ready?" His voice was shaky and nervous.

Feral's throat felt tight from coyness. He couldn't speak, so he only nodded his head once very slowly and swallowed.

Savage swallowed once, too. Then he made his move… Slowly, he pushed his large cock into the opening of Feral's tight butt.

"Nhh…!" Feral cried out as he squinted his eye ridges together. His brother was so much larger than the sex toy he had previously been using. It felt painful…

Savage breathed out heavy one time as he felt the warm tightness of Feral wrap around the tip of his cock. But he was worried at the same time… Worried about hurting his younger brother. 'Starting out slow like this makes the pain even worse.' He thought as he stopped himself from going any deeper. "Feral…" He whispered.

Feral turned his head slightly to the side to show Savage that he was listening.

"I'm going to push it in all at once… Okay?" Savage asked him. He was terrified of hurting him.

Feral bit his lower lip and nodded.

Savage closed his eyes tight and paused for only a few seconds before ramming himself hard into Feral's opening. "UHG!" He yelled out in ecstasy as his entire length was covered in pure warmth and tightness.

"AHHH!" Feral yelled loudly as well and he slapped his hands onto Savage's back and dug his nails into his sides. His knees buckled around Savage's waist as he felt a mix of intense searing pain and deep pleasure at the same time. He would have to get used to Savage's huge size. "Ahh! Ahh… Hhhh…" He breathed noisily as his head went back from the two mixes of feelings.

Savage snapped himself from his feelings of ecstasy as he heard his brother's cries. "Do you want me to stop?" He was very worried about Feral. He didn't want him to be in pain… "Brother, I don't want to hurt you."

Feral smiled a little through the pain. "N…No… Please… Don't stop…"

"It feels...so good..." That was not a lie, it DID feel good. The mix of a little pain and deep pleasure was overwhelming and Feral moaned slightly. He actually couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Brother... slowly... please... but... make me yours..."

Savage was a man of passion and who could resist a plea that was moaned so seductively? He definitely could not. Savage grinned and licked over the small point between shoulder and neck, bit it gently, tasted the sweaty, salty skin. Feral shuddered and moaned again when Savage began to move against him, slowly first, small, gentle movements, back and forth. It took all of his willpower to resist the need to throw Feral on the belly and to fuck him until he would scream for release. He tried hard to fight that desire but the imagination was very promising. Maybe later when they had the chance to do it again...

"Nnnh... brother...!" Feral whimpered when Savage stopped moving. The pain was gone, he felt only pleasure, a deep, burning heat in his whole body. He looked at Savage who rested on his elbows above Feral and watched his little brother with a mischievous smile on his face. He didn't want to hurt Feral... but he couldn't resist to tease him a little.

"Tell me what you want, my dear, my sweet little brother..." Savage purred while he was still sheathed in that wonderful warmth of his brother's body. He made a little move and Feral gasped. God, he was so huge... and it was so cruel that he made him beg for his pleasure!

"Brotherr..." Feral tried to buck against Savage.

"Patience, little one..." Savage purred again. "Enjoy the feeling of my cock deep inside you... this is what you wanted... that little plaything of yours is incomparable to me, you will see... but I really enjoyed the sight of you pleasing yourself with my name on your lips..."

It wasn't even a lie. Savage had enjoyed the sight of Feral very much.

"Turn over, little brother..." Savage whispered into Feral's ear and the younger Zabrak obeyed after a short moment of blushing deep. There was a naughty little sound when Savage pulled back and Feral blushed again hearing it. What was Savage planning...?

The older Zabrak enjoyed the sight of his brother lying before him very much. Had he ever seen butt cheeks as cute as these of his brother and he touched them playfully. No, Feral wasn't bleeding. That was good. Savage reached for the tube of lotion Feral had used for the dildo. He needed more lube. The more he used the better it would feel entering these tight ass again...

Savage quickly squeezed the lube into his hand and then slapped his hands together. Feral looked back at Savage when he heard the slapping sound, but he could barely see what his brother was doing due to the position and the darkness. But from the sound, he had an idea what it was.

Savage hurriedly rubbed his pulsating cock up and down with the lube, readying himself for his younger brother again. He breathed out hard as he felt his desire rise to a point where he could barely handle it. He wanted to ravage his brother so much… But he forced control over himself because the last thing on his mind was to hurt Feral. He cared for him too much to hurt him in any way, especially sexually since it was his first time. He grasped the sides of Feral's hips and the tip of his cock pushed slightly into Feral's ass.

Feral faced forward again since Savage was about to enter him. "I'm… ready, brother." He coyly assured him.

Savage let out a heavy moan as he entered his brother's tight ass once again. The lube and the position made it feel even more pleasurable than it had before. "Ugh! Ahh…" He moaned in pure pleasure as he began pulling in and out of Feral again.

"Huu!" Feral grunted with every movement Savage made.

Savage was a little slow at first. He thought that the new position might hurt Feral, but when he noticed that Feral's moans seemed to cry out "more", he started pumping himself harder into his brother's no longer virgin hole. His dick hammered deeper and deeper into him as both he and Feral's pleasure increased. Soon, his whole length was pounding into him completely, to the point where Feral's ass touched the base of Savage dick.

Feral whipped his head back from the intense feeling. He had never felt something like this in his life… He wanted the moment to last forever. "Brother… Brother! Ahh! Savage!" He continuously yelled out his brother's name as Savage's thrusts deepened.

"You want it… More, little brother?" Savage asked through gasping words. His body began to sweat. He moved one of his hands to clutch the end of Feral's back as he raised himself higher above him. The angle made Savage's thrusts extremely hard, fast, and deep.

Because of Savage putting his weight on his younger brother like that, Feral couldn't brace himself any longer and he fell head first into the pillow. He was now being supported by his neck and shoulders. He bit down on his teeth hard in bliss.

Savage looked down at Feral with half-lidded eyes, noticing that Feral's cock was open and twitching. He had an idea as a way to pleasure Feral even more… With his right hand, he grasped Feral's cock and began stroking it violently. It pulsated hard in his large hand…

That was it… Feral could barely take it any longer, and he felt his climax rising. It wouldn't be long until he would come…

"It feels so good… IT FEELS SO GOOD BROTHER!" He yelled out as Savage continued to pound and stroke him.

"Feral… I'm going to… soon I'll…" Savage spoke gently and deeply even with the pure feeling of ecstasy enveloping him.

"Me… too!" Feral opened his eyes as he forced himself to speak. "But wait… brother, please! I want to try something…"

Savage slowed down at Feral's request and waited for him to speak again.

"I want to… get in that position again before we… Please just face and lay on me again like a few minutes ago."

Savage was confused. 'What does he want to do?' he wondered. 'Isn't he feeling more when we do it like this?'

Feral made himself move and lay on his back. He grunted a little when Savage's cock came fully out of him, and he looked at Savage with pleading eyes.

Savage, with the thought on his mind of doing what Feral wanted, obeyed and laid back on top of him again and looked at his face. Their faces were very close to each other…

"Just like this…" Feral quickly and shyly said. "We can still climax. I just want to do it like this, brother."

Savage stared at him for a second then nodded. His face was nearly dripping with sweat. He did as Feral asked him and shoved his cock into him again as he began pounding him once more.

Feral forced his eyes to stay open and look at Savage, but Savage closed his eyes and bent his head down, trying to focus on his nearing climax.

Feral was nearing his climax at the same time his brother was. But in his thoughts, he didn't want it to be just a normal climax… He wrapped his arms gently around Savage's neck, his fingers stroking his skin in the most affectionate manner…

Savage felt himself blush when Feral touched him so softly.

"…Brother." Feral whispered almost sadly.

Savage opened his eyes, but kept his head down.

"…I want you to look at me when we… Please look at me, Savage." His voice was so loving and gentle…

Savage brought his head up and looked into Feral's eyes. His own eyes were wide and he was blushing as he noticed Feral's expression…

Feral smiled the most tender, loving smile he had ever seen in his life. His face looked like an angel. Savage couldn't help but get an incredibly warm, affectionate feeling when he stared into his little brother's eyes. Even through the intense sexual pleasure, the feeling he got in his heart was ten times as intense as that…

Savage nodded at him, not once taking his look from Feral's. He started up pulling in and out of Feral again, for a second a little slow, then sped up to a fast pace again. His and Feral's orgasm was almost at it's peak.

"Don't take your eyes from mine, brother!" He loudly said through the pleasured thrusts. He kept his eyes completely open, staring into Savage's yellow eyes.

"Hhh… Hhh…" Savage breathed in and out deep and his eye ridges squinted together as he was about to orgasm.

Feral's eye ridges squinted as well, and he bit down on his lower lip. "B-brother… I'm… I'm about to…!" He huffed hard and squirmed a little as his climax was about to hit.

"Hhh… Hhh! NNUHH!" Savage's breathes reached louder. "Feral… I'm going to come inside you!" He still kept his eyes on Feral's, continuing to do as he had requested.

"I want you to, Savage!" He yelled his brother's name. "Harder, brother! Make me come… Make me…!"

Savage pounded faster and faster. He and Feral breathed out heavily once more, and right before they both climaxed, Feral suddenly pulled Savage's head close to his…

Time felt frozen… Savage's mind could almost no longer focus on his climax when it finally hit… Feral had done something he had never expected him to do… Something deeper and more meaningful then just their straight up fucking…

Feral had kissed him… His lips intertwined with Savage's and his eyes closed as tears escaped his eyes. Feral held Savage's head tightly in place and kept his eyes closed as he deepened his kiss he had given to his brother. 'I love you… I love you, Savage…' Was all he could think in his mind.

Savage's eyes stayed wide and open as he came hard in Feral's tight ass, some of the white fluid seeping through the hole. He tilted his eyes down to look at Feral's closed ones. He could hardly believe that this was happening… 'This isn't just sex anymore…' He thought.

Feral came as well, tons of the sticky white fluid shooting out of his cock and onto Savage's abdomen. 'It felt better to come like this…' Feral thought. But at the same time, he felt afraid… Would Savage accept his kiss or would he push him away? Kissing, to him, had nothing to do with sex. Sex was, in and of itself, it's own thing. But kissing was something much more deep… And he and Savage both knew that.

After both Savage and Feral finished climaxing, Feral slowly released his kiss from Savage. A small smacking sound was made when their lips grew apart, and he looked into Savage's eyes. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but he was so afraid. But through the kiss, he had admitted it without the use of words.

Savage stared at him in an almost confused way. He didn't feel any hate or contempt in his heart when he looked at his younger brother's face. He felt love… Pure love and affection… "Feral…" He whispered his brother's name and tears began swelling in his eyes. "Feral…" He repeated, his voice shaky and his lips quivering. A tear fell from his face and hit Feral's tattooed cheek. "Little brother… I love…"

Feral softly stroked Savage's wet cheek, and smiled at him through his own tears of happiness.

They kept silent for minutes, only looked at each other, it was a very special moment and both doesn't wish it to end. They shared another kiss, gentle and loving till Savage laughed softly.

"Brother, I think I have to move now, I think my right leg is completely dead."

Feral blushed because of the slick sound when Savage moved and he moaned a little when the large, now softened cock slipped out of his small, no longer virgin hole. There was a small yet arousing pain caused by the short pricks around Savage's tip, an anatomic feature which was needed for mating with women. The small pain caused their ovulation so it was completely sure to get them pregnant. Life on Dathomir was hard and only the strongest men were designated to breed so it was important to impregnate a sister the first time.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, little brother. I didn't wan to... but it seems you liked it a bit." Savage leered at Feral and the younger Zabrak smiled back shyly, felt suddenly matured. He tried to sit up and whimpered quietly when his whole weight laid on his ass.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his back and sighed. "Let me guess... this will hurt for a while."

Savage couldn't help himself when he saw his younger brother's funny face. He laughed loud. Feral snorted, threw the pillow into Savage's face and within minutes they were more brothers than lovers again till Savage caught his brother and flipped him over his shoulder.

"I think we should use the bathroom unit. Believe me... it would be better if you clean yourself an that... "special place"."


End file.
